The Story About US
by Poiseneus Leaf
Summary: (Chapter 5 Update!) Antara Kota dan Desa, antara Seoul dan Boseong, antara Kai dan Kyungsoo, antara Sehun dan Luhan. Kaisoo With Hunhan. GS! EXO official OTP here! Gak bisa bikin summary yg bagus, langsung baca ajaa
1. Prolog

Kim Kai, seorang remaja kota yang di paksa berlibur ke rumah neneknya di desa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, seorang gadis desa yang tinggal tak jauh dari perkebunan neneknya. Meski awalnya ia menampik perasaan ini, pada akhirnya ia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo.

Berbeda dengan Oh Sehun, sahabat Kai yang ikut berlibur ke desa dan menemukan sosok Luhan, gadis yang tinggal seatap dengan Kyungsoo meskipun tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

Akan seperti apakah kisah cinta mereka di desa ini?

.

.

"Aku melihatmu dari kejauhan semenjak kau datang ke sini. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan tampak berbeda jika di lihat dalam jarak seperti ini,"

"Memangnya aku seperti apa?"

"Dari jauh kau terlihat seperti pria dewasa, mungkinkah hal itu karena pengaruh kawasan kota? Ahh aku tidak tahu,"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, dari jarak dekat seperti ini kau tampak seperti remaja yang manja terhadap ibunya,"

"Hya!"

"Hahaha"

Hening beberapa saat, sampai Kyungsoo kembali membuka suaranya.

"Jongin, kau tau meskipun kau tampak manja dalam jarak sedekat ini…"

"Ya…"

"Ahh tidak, lebih baik kita cepat kembali ke rumah nenek Kim, hari sudah semakin siang dan sinar matahari tidak bagus mengenai kulit secara langsung,"

.

 _'…aku menyukaimu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu lebih dalam lagi ketika aku melihatmu dalam jarak sedekat ini.'_

.

.

. 

Efa Lee present~

The Story About US

Main Cast : Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan

Side Cast : Suho,

Rate: T+

.

.

Genre : Gender Switch (GS)!, Romance, Love, Drama

Disclaimer : EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SMent,

Plot cerita milik Efa Lee

Don't forget to support our boys, EXO!

.

.

Halooo semuaaa

Efa Lee imnida, seorang author amatir yan baru saja terjun ke dalam dunia ffn!

Dan ini merupakan Debut Fanfiction milikku,

Jadi, aku sangat butuh saran dan review kalian~

.

Gomawo udah mampir ^^

Don't forget to support our boys, EXO!

.

151211

Efa Lee's house

©2015


	2. Unexpected

The Story About US

Rate: T+

Main Cast : Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan

Side Cast : Suho,

.

.

Genre : Gender Switch (GS)!, Romance, Love, Drama

Disclaimer : EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SMent,

Plot cerita milik Efa Lee

Don't forget to support our boys, EXO!

.

.

TYPO EVERYWHERE

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

(Part 1 : "Unexpected")

.

Sebuah kota yang cukup padat seperti Seoul memang penuh dengan hiruk pikuk orang yang berlalu lalang. Orang-orang tampak berjalan dengan cepat menuju sebuah halte bis. Atau banyaknya kendaraan yang melaju di jalanan.

Tapi bagi Kim Kai, ia sudah terbiasa akan hal ini. Memasuki jenjang akhir di senior high school lantas membuatnya tidak mengeluh tentang segala kesibukan Seoul. Toh sedari kecil ia di besarkan di kota ini karena desakkan pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya.

Ia saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Seperti biasanya, Kai mengendarai mobil sport miliknya yang berwarna hitam.

"Yo Kim Kai."

Sehun, teman kecil Kai ternyata sudah lebih dulu sampai di parkiran. Ia terlihat sedang menunggu Kai di depan kap mobil sportnya.

Sehun dan Kai mungkin sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir seluruh masa kecil dengan bermain bersama. Mungkin juga karena kedua orang tua mereka yang sama-sama sibuk sehingga mereka tak terpisahkan.

Seperti saat ini, mereka berjalan beriringan di lorong sekolah. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan siswi-siswi yang memandang mereka kagum.

"Sehun, kurasa hari ini aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu. Ayah menyuruhku datang ke kantor." sahut Kai berjalan mendahului Sehun.

"Benarkah? Aku juga di panggil ayah."

"Di kantor?"

"Uhm, lebih tepatnya di kantormu," sahut Sehun. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah Kai dan ia juga ikut mendahului teman kecilnya.

Kai menggeleng. "Benarkah? Haishh apa yang di pikirkan ayah dan paman sampai kita harus ke kantor hari ini juga?"

Sedangkan Sehun mendengus melihat kelakuan Kai. Mereka kan sudah mengenal satu sama lain, seharusnya bocah ini tau kenapa mereka di panggil ke kantor.

Dan dengan jengah Sehun menjawab pernyataan sahabatnya. "Apa lagi kalau bukan untuk bisnis."

Ya, sebagai satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarga mengharuskan Sehun menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga Oh. Sedangkan Kai sendiri memilih bekerja sama dengan kakaknya dalam meneruskan perusahaan.

* * *

"Ayah, apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Suho menatap ayahnya tak percaya. Ketika dia di panggil ke ruang kerja tuan Kim sepagi ini, ia sudah memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang ayahnya rencanakan.

Di tambah ketika ia melihat tuan Oh duduk di sofa ayahnya. Dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa di prediksi oleh Suho.

"Tidak anakku, aku dan tuan Oh sudah membicarakan ini. Lagipula adikmu pasti akan senang. Kai perlu belajar etika sebelum memasuki perguruan tinggi."

Bahkan tuan Oh juga menyahut pernyataan tuan Kim. "Ya, Sehun juga. Aku ingin ia memiliki kepribadian yang bagus sebelum benar-benar mengambil alih perusahaan."

Suho semakin menatap kedua pria paruh baya di depannya. Sebenarnya apa yang di rencanakan ayahnya?

"Ayah, apakah Kai pernah melanggar peraturan di sekolah? atau ia pernah membuat kesalahan?"

Tuan Kim memandang Suho dari balik kacamatanya. "Tidak, aku sudah cukup bangga karena kalian berdua selalu akur. Bahkan aku sempat tidak percaya mendengar kalian memilih bekerja sama untuk meneruskan perusahaan."

Ya, Suho adalah kakak Kai yang sudah bekerja meneruskan perusahaan. Ia hanya perlu menuggu sang adik mendapatkan pendidikan bisnis. Setelahnya mereka berencana untuk bersama-sama dalam membangun perusahaan.

Tapi Suho sendiri tidak tau rencana sang ayah. Bahkan dirinya tidak pernah diberi perintah seperti ini.

"Wahh kau sungguh beruntung brother, kalau Sehun memiliki adik, aku ingin ia bisa seperti Suho maupun Kai. Sayangnya anak itu di takdirkan menjadi anak tunggal."

"Sudahlah, istrimu akan ikut bersedih jika mengetahui pemikiranmu ini."

Tuan Oh dan tuan Kim akhirnya kembali ke obrolan mereka. Bahkan melupakan sosok Suho yang masih duduk di sofa lainnya.

Dan karena jengah mendengar obrolan yang ia tidak mengerti serta bayang-bayang tumpukan perkerjaan, Suho angkat bicara. "Kalau begitu, kenapa ayah merencanakan kegiatan libur Kai? Bukankah lebih baik ayah membiarkan Kai menikmati masa liburnya sendiri?"

Lagi-lagi tuan Kim menatap lembut anak sulungnya dari balik kacamata. Lalu memberikan sebuah senyum hangat. "Aku ingin mereka merasakan suatu pengalaman yang berbeda." 

* * *

Jika suatu kota identik dengan segala kesibukan kantor, lain hal dengan di desa. Daerah Boseong, Jeollanam-do mungkin menjadi salah satu desa yang tenang dengan perkebunan tehnya.

Sama seperti Kyungsoo, seorang gadis desa yang menghabiskan setiap paginya di perkebunan teh milik nenek Kim.

Hanya saja ia tidak sendiri. Masih ada seseorang yang menemaninya menilik kebun teh.

"Luhan unni, cepatlah. Kalau kita kesiangan matahari bisa menyegat kulit."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo memang tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Kalau bukan karena sebuah kecelakaan mungkin Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak akan saling mengenal sekarang.

Luhan tergopoh-gopoh memakai sepatu khusus miliknya dan memakai topi bundar yang lebar. Jangan bayangkan topi yang dipakainya adalah topi yang berharga mahal. Masih bisa hidup dengan kebutuhan yang tercukupi sudah membuat Luhan banyak-banyak bersyukur.

"Nde, aku sudah siap."

Keduanya berjalan pelan sembari bercanda. Langit belum sepenuhnya terang. Tapi cahaya matahari sudah terbiaskan di ufuk timur.

Hal inilah yang harus di lakukan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Karena setelah menilik kebun teh, mereka harus bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Sedangkan jarak dari rumah ke sekolah tidaklah dekat. Sehingga mau tidak mau mereka harus berangkat pagi.

"Sebentar lagi liburan, dan sebentar lagi kita akan lulus. Kira-kira kita akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo melambatkan jalannya. "Molla, tapi aku ingin kuliah di Seoul. Mencari kehidupan yang lebih layak. Terlebih untukmu Luhan unni."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sembari menatap Luhan dari samping. Namun tampaknya wajah Luhan berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Luhan malah melamun, menatap kosong jalan di depannya.

"Maafkan aku." Luhan berbisik, pelan.

"Ehh?" Kyungsoo rasa ia tau apa yang akan di bicarakan Luhan.

"Seandainya aku tidak kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Bahkan, sampai sekarang aku tidak tau keberadaan kakakku." Luhan memandang jalan di depannya dengan pandangan kosong.

Merasa suasana canggung membuat Kyungsoo mengelus tangan Luhan perlahan dan memberinya semangat. "Tapi kita tidak akan bertemu seperti ini…"

"Aku memang merindukan mereka. Aku juga merindukan kakakku. Tapi aku juga tetap ingin bersamamu." Luhan menunduk. "Aku terlalu egois ya?"

Kyungsoo semakin menguatkan pegangan tangannya. "Sudahlah, nanti saat kita di seoul kita akan mencari informasi tentang kakakmu. Dan tidak Luhan unni, kau tidak egois."

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo lalu ikut tersenyum.

* * *

"Apa!"

Kai menatap sang ayah tidak percaya. Bahkan Sehun yang dikenal dengan wajah dingin bereaksi sama seperti apa yang Kai lakukan.

"Hya, seharusnya kalian senang karena kami mengijinkan kalian berlibur." Bela tuan Oh, walau sebenarnya ia tidak tahan untuk tertawa karena melihat ekspresi sang anak.

"Ayah, bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan aku berlibur. Aku kan sudah mau ujian. Seharusnya ayah menyuruhku belajar, bukan malah berlibur."

Tuan Kim juga tak kalah. "Anak ini benar-benar. Kim Kai dengarkan ayah. Apakah nilaimu selama ini masih kurang memuaskan? Seharusnya kau beristirahat…"

"Tapi ayah, Jeollanam-do kan nggak dekat dengan Seoul. Mau berapa hari aku harus bertahan di rumah nenek?"

"Sebenarnya kami ingin sampai liburan selesai. Tapi kami tidak memaksa kalian. Cukup kami memaksa kalian berlibur kesana."

Kai menghela nafasnya. Ia dan Sehun tidak menyangka kedua pria paruh baya ini menyuruhnya pergi dari Seoul.

Tadi setibanya di kantor, ayahnya menyambutnya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa ia prediksi.

Lalu ketika ayahnya menyinggung masalah sekolah, Kai pikir ayahnya akan membahas kemana ia akan melanjutkan pendidikan.

Tapi saat ayahnya mengatakan ia dan Sehun akan menghabiskan waktu libur di rumah neneknya, Kai tidak bisa menutupi wajah kagetnya. Oh ayolah, Kai masih ingin di Seoul.

Kai melirik kakaknya. Suho hanya terseyum penuh dukungan. Sepertinya kakaknya tau rencana ini. Kai lagi-lagi menghela nafas lelah.

"Kalau begitu aku setuju ayah."

Setelah beberapa saat keheningan, Sehun lah yang pertama kali bersuara.

Tapi perkataannya itu yang membuat Kai menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menuntut.

Sehun pun paham tatapan Kai. "Tidak apa-apa. Toh kita sudah lama tidak merasakan suasana desa. Terlebih suasan desa di rumah nenekmu. Aku jadi pengen berjalan-jalan di perkebunan teh."

Tuan Oh tersenyum karena ucapan sang anak. "Kalau begitu kalian akan berangkat lusa. Bukankah kalian sudah memasuki waktu liburan sekarang?" lanjut tuan Oh.

Kai lagi-lagi memekik. "Apa?! Lusa? Kenapa cepat sekali?" Protesnya.

"Ya, dan kalian akan menaiki kereta menuju Boseong."

Kai memandang Sehun dengan tatapan apa-kau-kalian-serius dan Sehun membalasnya dengan senyum sumringah.

* * *

" _Annyeong haseyo,"_

Kyungsoo dan Luhan segera memasuki sebuah gudang yang tampak sangat luas tersebut. Tampak beberapa pekerja lainnya yang ikut menyapa mereka.

Kyungsoo baru saja memakai sarung tangan miliknya sebelum seseorang berseru lantang dari luar.

"Do Kyungsoo kemarilah. Oh Luhan juga."

Itu suara nenek Kim. Kyungsoo memandang Luhan dan di balas dengan bahu Luhan yang terangkat.

Ketika mereka sampai di luar gudang, Kyungsoo lah yang duluan menyapa. "Oh nenek Kim. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kudengar kau pintar memasak. Benarkah?"

"Ye?"

"Nde, Kyungsoo kami memang sangat pintar memasak nek. Dia juga cepat belajar dalam hal memasak." Bela Luhan yang malah tersenyum lebar. Dapat dirasakannya Kyungsoo menyikut lengannya.

"Wahh benarkah. Sebenarnya aku ingin kalian membantuku memasak untuk cucu-cucu ku. Mereka akan segera berlibur ke sini." Sahut nenek Kim yang ikut tersenyum lebar menatap dua gadis di depannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri.

Kyungsoo akhirnya bersuara setelah berdiam cukup lama. "Tapi nek, aku tidak tau apakah masakanku akan terasa pas di lidah orang lain…"

"Tentu saja pas. Aku juga sering merasakan masakanmu meskipun kau mengirimkannya secara diam-diam."

Luhan juga ikut menimpali. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga akan membantumu Kyungie, iyakan nek?"

"Ya, bagaimana kalau lusa kalian ke rumahku? Kurasa kedua cucuku akan datang ketika malam tiba. Jadi aku ingin membuat makan malam untuk mereka."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan. "Baiklah nek." Lalu tersenyum pada nenek Kim.

Kyungsoo tidak tau apa yang di rencanakan nenek Kim. Ia juga tidak habis pikir kenapa nenek Kim malah menyuruh ia dan Luhan yang memasak. Padahal bisa saja nenek Kim meminta pelayan dirumahnya untuk memasak.

"Hei tidak apa-apa Kyungie. Setidaknya kalau di rumah nenek Kim kau bisa merasakan menggunakan peralatan masak kelas atas." Luhan tersenyum penuh keyakinan seakan ia telah mendapat hadiah lotre tahun ini.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo, kita sudah harus berada di kebun sekarang."

* * *

Menurut Kai, dua hari adalah waktu yang pendek untuk mempersiapkan sebuah rencana liburan. Alhasil dua hari ini ia tidak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Kai, apakah kau tidak berpikir alasan ayah mengirim kita ke Boseong?"

Saat ini Kai dan Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan. Mereka benar-benar menaiki kereta sesuai dengan keinginan dua pria paruh baya yang merangkap menjadi ayah mereka.

"Molla." Balas Kai dengan wajah terkantuk-kantuk. Sedari tadi ia tidak kuat menyangga kepalanya. Jadi kepalanya selalu terkulai ke depan atau ke samping.

Tapi Sehun tidak menyadarinya dan malah menatap jendela dengan pandangan menerawang. "Kupikir mereka menginginkan kita melirik gadis desa. Kau tau sendiri kita tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun."

Sehun adalah tipe namja yang pemikir. Tidak heran karena dirinya lah yang akan meneruskan perusahaan. Sehun juga tipe namja yang memikirkan suatu hal secara detail. Terkadang ia tidak akan mengambil sebuah pilihan jika ia belum memikirkan hal ini matang-matang.

Tapi entah kenapa ia langsung setuju dengan rencana aneh ayahnya. Sebenarnya Sehun hanya mengikuti perasaannya. Dan setelah ia pikir lagi, ternyata rencana ayahnya bukanlah rencana biasa.

Merasa bahunya terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya, Sehun melirik ke samping. Ia mendapati Kai yang bersandar pada bahunya dengan mata yang terpejam.

Sehun pun menghentakkan bahunya keras. "Hya! Pantas saja ayah menginginkan kita melirik gadis. Orang-orang akan mengira yang tidak-tidak tentang kita. Oh padahal aku masih menyukai kaki jenjang perempuan." Sehun juga terus mengoceh meskipun Kai tidak mendengarkan sedikitpun apa yang ia bicarakan.

Setelah sekian lama berdiam diri, Sehun rasa matanya juga mulai memberat. Ia lantas menyamankan duduknya, menyandarkan kepalanya dan menatap jendela dengan pemandangannya yang jarang ia lihat di kota.

Bahkan Sehun tidak peduli dengan kepala Kai yang terkulai hingga menutupi jalan. Ia hanya ingin tidur dan beristirahat sebelum sampai di Boseong.

.

.

TBC~

.

Akhirnya update juga setelah terkena WB.

Bagaimana dengan chapter pertama? Terlalu pendekkah?

Oh iya makasih banya untuk **Selenia Oh** dan **Misslah** yang sudah memfollow bahkan memfavorit fanfic ini^^

Kalau bisa ajak ajak yang lain baca fanficku yaaa *banyak mau*

Okelahhh daripada kebanyakan oceh, sampai sini saja author notenya….

tunggu karyaku selanjutnya yaaaa :D

.

Don't forget to support our boys, EXO!

.

[151216] Efa Lee's house

©2015


	3. Welcome, nice to see you

The Story About US

Rate: T+

Focus Cast : KaiSoo, HunHan

Side Cast : Suho,

.

.

Genre : Gender Switch (GS)!, Romance, Love, Drama

Disclaimer : EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SMent,

Plot cerita milik Efa Lee

Don't forget to support our boys, EXO!

.

.

TYPO EVERYWHERE

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

(Part 2 : "Welcome, nice to see you")

.

Udara di Boseong kali ini tampak bersahabat. Bahkan ketika Kai dan Sehun turun dari kereta, cuaca benar-benar bisa di ajak kerja sama.

Oh dan tentu saja karena Kai tidak ingin ia basah kuyub di hari pertama di Boseong.

"Sehun, setelah ini kita kemana?"

Kai menolehkan kepalanya, menghadap ke arah sahabatnya yang tengah sibuk dengan smartphonenya. Kai yang jengah memukul pelan lengan namja itu.

"Ya Kim Kai tunggu sebentar. Aku sedang berusaha menghubungi orang yang akan menjemput kita."

"Mwo! kalau begitu kenapa kita harus naik kereta tadi?"

Sehun mengalihkan padangannya dan menatap Kai. "Apa kau lupa siapa yang mengirim kita ke Boseong?"

Kai termangu. "Ahhh…" lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Ia jadi tidak ingin menganggu sang sahabat.

Akhirnya sembari menunggu, Kai mengedarkan kepalanya menatap jalanan. Benar-benar terasa berbeda dibanding Seoul yang ramai. Kai tersenyum kecil, lalu menghirup udara khas Boseong.

Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk dibanding dengan udara yang terus tercemar asap kendaraan. Memang di Boseong masih banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Tapi setidaknya Boseong tidak seramai Seoul.

Lalu Kai mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mata elangnya tidak sengaja menangkap toko yang menjual souvenir dan cindera mata. Entah kenapa Kai justru mulai berjalan ke depan dan sedikit senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

"Kai, kau mau kemana?"

Itu suara Sehun. Kai hampir lupa bahwa ia tidak sendiri disini. "Sebentar saja. Tunggu aku kalau ada yang menjemput."

Aneh. Biasanya bocah itu akan mengomel tidak jelas. Bahkan Kai sudah mempersiapkan telinganya mendengar ocehan tersebut. Tapi ia tidak mendapati suara Sehun dan malah mendengar suara beberapa kendaraan yang lewat.

Tapi Kai tidak peduli. Ia sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan toko ini. Padahal hal ini seharusnya dilakukannya ketika waktu liburan selesai.

 _Kring…_

Kai tersenyum kecil mendapati lonceng kecil berbunyi tepat saat ia memasuki toko tersebut. Rupanya sang pemilik memasang lonceng tersebut di atas pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Kai berbalik menatap seseorang yang menyapa. Lalu tersenyum sembari mengatakan bahwa ia ingin melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu.

Lalu Kai tergelak karena sikapnya berubah setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di Boseong.

Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada sang ayah karena ide anehnya.

"Kami mempunyai produk terbaru tuan. Memang terdengar sedikit mistis, tapi tuan pasti menyukai benda ini."

Kai menatap penasaran sang pelayan tersebut. Kakinya mulai mengikuti sang pelayan menuju jajaran etalase yang menampilkan aneka kerajinan tangan khas Boseong.

"Ini adalah kalung tuan. Dengan liotin berbentuk daun teh khas Boseong. Kami menjualnya berpasangan. Jadi jika kita menyatukan kedua liontin ini, maka bentuknya akan mirip seperti pucuk daun teh." Jelas si pelayan sembari menunjukkan kalung yang ia keluarkan dari etalase.

Kai memandang takjub kalung tersebut. "Well, sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki seseorang yang special untuk ku ajak berbagi. Tapi kurasa aku akan tetap membeli kalung ini."

Sang penjual tersenyum ramah. Mungkin terlihat sangat senang. Pelayan tersebut segera membungkus kalung tersebut dan menghitung harganya.

Sedangkan Kai mulai mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. Dan karena ini adalah kegiatan liburnya, Kai tidak dibatasi dalam hal pengeluaran. Mungkin ayahnya tau Kai tidak akan mengeluarkan tagihan besar selama di Boseong.

"Terima kasih tuan."

Kai membalasnya dengan tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Ia memutuskan untuk segera kembali jika ia tidak mau terkena omel yang panjang dari Sehun.

Sembari menarik gagang pintu, ia mendengar sang pelayan berseru dari balik etalase. "Jika kau memberikan seseorang pasangan lain dari kalung itu, maka kalian berdua akan selalu terikat."

Kai terkekeh pelan mendengar hal itu.

* * *

Semenjak Kai meninggalkan dirinya disini, Sehun hanya bisa mengigit jari.

Kenapa pula orang diseberang tidak mengangkat telfonnya?

 _Tuutt.._

 _Tuuttt…_

 _Tuuut tutt…_

Ahh Sehun menyerah. Ia memilih untuk menelfon langsung ayahnya. Berusaha memastikan apakah sang ayah benar-benar menyuruh seseorang menjemput mereka.

" _Yeoboseyo, Oh Sehun bagaimana perjalana kalian? Menyenangkan bukan?"_

"Ya ayah, tapi…"

" _Kau pasti bisa merasakan udara khas Boseong yang sejuk. Sangat berbeda dengan suasana Seoul."_

"Iya ayah tapi kita berdua…"

" _Oh apakah kalian sudah bertemu dengan nenek Kim? Bagaimana kabarnya?"_

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Hya! Tuan Oh dengarkan dulu anakmu ini. Aku dan Kai masih terjebak di stasiun. Tidak tau harus kemana karena kami masih menunggu jemputan. Aku hanya mau memastikan apakah kalian benar-benar menyuruh seseorang menjemput kami atau tidak, karena sedari tadi telfonnya tidak diangkat."

Hening cukup lama. Bahkan Sehun sempat mengira ayahnya menutup telfonnya. Dan akhirnya tuan Oh merespon dengan sedikit terbatuk.

" _Hmm mungkin kalian bisa mencoba menaiki bis."_

Lagi-lagi Sehun menghela nafas. Ayahnya tampak seperti menyusahkan dirinya di sini. "Ayah bercanda?"

" _Tentu t_ _idak Sehun. Baiklah nikmati waktu libur kalian. Ketika pulang nanti pastikan aku mendapat kabar lain. Bye anakku tersayang."_

 _Pip_

Sehun menatap layar smartphonenya dengan pandangan horror. Sebenarnya dirinya ini benar-benar anaknya bukan? Kenapa ayahnya terlihat tidak khawatir sekali?

Oh tidak, sekarang ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Kai yang kini tengah berjalan menyeberang jalan.

Tunggu, menyeberang jalan?

Oh tidak tidak.

"Apakah aku terlalu lama? Ya sudah kita langsung berangkat ke rumah nenek saja." Seru Kai dengan senyum sumringah yang mengembang lebar.

Sehun sedikit mengernyit melihat kelakuan Kai. Tapi ia tidak peduli karena sekarang ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Kai.

"Kai…"

"Sehun siapa yang akan menjemput kita? Kenapa aku belum melihatnya?"

"Itu.. anu…"

"Apakah orangnya masih lama? Apakah ia masih di jalan?"

Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya berat, Sehun membuka suaranya. "Kai, ayah menyuruh kita menaiki bis."

Hening cukup lama. Bahkan Sehun bisa merasakan suara angin yang berhembus kencang.

"Apa?"

Dan senyum lebar milik Kai seketika luntur. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

"Ya, tadi aku menelfon ayah dan ia bilang kita mungkin bisa mencoba menaiki bis. Apakah kau tau arah bis di daerah Boseong? Sepertinya aku sedikit melupakannya." Balas Sehun dengan cengiran aneh dan tangan yang di bentuk huruf V.

Kai terdiam. "Ya sudah." Balasnya kemudian.

Sehun kemudian tersenyum maklum. Ia mengerti Kai sejak kecil. Ia bahkan sangat tau sifat Kai luar dalam.

Seperti di saat seperti ini, meskipun Kai berusaha menentang dan tampak keras kepala, tapi ia tidak akan tega menolak permintaan orang yang sangat berarti bagi Kai.

"Hya Oh Sehun! Cepat sebelum bisnya berangkat" Teriakan Kai menggema di seluruh stasiun.

Dan Sehun mau tidak mau menepuk pelan dahinya melihat kelakuan Kai. Mungkin ia akan menambah daftar sifat Kai.

* * *

"Kyungie, hari ini kita jadi ke rumahnya nenek Kim?"

Luhan muncul dari dalam rumah menuju halaman belakang yang menampilkan pemandangan kebun teh. Kyungsoo sedang duduk sembari membaca buku yang ia pinjam di perpus sekolah.

"Hem?" balas Kyungsoo yang hanya menatap Luhan dengan mata bulatnya. Sungguh imut.

"Ya ampun imut banget. Inilah sebab kenapa aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu Kyung." Pekik Luhan. Tangannya pun dengan jail menarik pipi Kyungsoo hingga sang empu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ahh appo…"

"Ouh mianhae cup cup. Kyungie, hari ini kita jadi memasak di rumah nenek Kim kan?"

Kyungsoo yang masih mengelus pipi merahnya sontak terdiam. Ia hampir lupa hari ini ia mempunyai janji dengan nenek Kim.

"Aku lupa. Tapi aku juga berjanji sama Jaemi kalau hari ini aku akan menemaninya ke kebun."

"Yahh Kyung!"

"Duhh ottokhae? Apakah waktunya cukup?"

Luhan tampak berpikir. Berpose seperti detektif dengan tangan di dagu. "Mungkin bisa Kyung. Tapi kau tidak boleh terlalu sore."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang. Tunggu aku yaa jangan pergi ke rumah nenek Kim duluan."

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat secara spontan Kyungsoo berlari memasuki rumah. Selanjunya hal yang ia lihat adalah Kyungsoo yang sudah memakai topi.

"Semoga saja hari ini tidak hujan." Bisik Luhan menatap sendu langit.

* * *

Kai sudah pernah bilang ia sama sekali tidak ingin kalau dirinya basah kuyub setibanya di Boseong. Tapi karena cuaca benar-benar tidak bisa diprediksi, sekarang ia terjebak hujan di sebuah halte bis. Hanya ia dan Sehun.

"Apakah rumah nenek masih jauh dari sini?" Kai mengigil kedinginan. Ia memang hanya memakai kaus V-neck dengan celana jeans.

"Sepertinya tidak. Tapi kalau kita menembus hujan bisa-bisa kita sakit."

"Aku juga berpikir untuk menembus hujan. Setidaknya kita tidak berdiam menggigil kedinginan seperti ini."

"Kau saja yang kedinginan." Cibir Sehun. Memang pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun tampak lebih hangat. Namja tinggi putih pucat tersebut memakai kemeja dengan sweater yang melapisinya. Di tambah dengan long coat yang dipakainya. Ternyata ia membawa benda itu di tasnya.

"Ohh ayolah semua jaket dan sweaterku ada di koper. Kan tidak mungkin kita membukanya disini."

Sehun tidak membalas. Hanya mencibir dan berdiam menatap hujan yang turun cukup deras. Terkadang cipratan air mengenai wajahnya, membuatnya mau tidak mau tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya sosok gelap yang mengigil di sampingnya. Sehun semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak merasakan dan menikmati hujan seperti ini Kai?"

"10 tahun" jawab Kai asal.

"Lebih. Mungkin sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu. Kita pindah ke Seoul saat umur 5 tahun kan?" balas Sehun malas. Gagal sudah niatnya memandangi hujan dengan sendu. Feel yang dirasakan Sehun menghilang begitu saja.

Mereka terdiam lagi. Kai terus menggosokkan telapak tangannya, berusaha menghangatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin berakhir hipotermia disini. Sedangkan Sehun masih memandangi butiran-butiran air hujan yang jatuh.

Tidak lama, mereka mendengar suara ribut. Bukan, bukan suara kendaraan. Tapi suara dua orang gadis yang kini berlarian melewati mereka sembari tertawa kencang dan berusaha mengahalau hujan dengan jas hujan yang mereka kenakan.

Dan mata mereka tidak lepas dari dua gadis tadi sampai punggung kedua gadis tadi menghilang.

"Kai"

"Sehun"

Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diprediksi.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak tertarik pada gadis?" seru mereka bersamaan.

Keduanya tergelak.

* * *

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa saat mereka tiba di rumah nenek Kim. Meskipun hujan cukup deras dan celana mereka basah, setidaknya baju mereka masih kering.

Nenek Kim muncul dari dalam rumah sembari berseru lantang. "Aigoo kalian ini. Seharusnya kalian tidak memaksakan diri. Lihat celana kalian basah."

"Nek, kami membawa baju ganti. Cukup mengganti celana ini lalu kita akan membantu nenek Kim memasak." Ujar Kyungsoo lembut.

"Ya sudah ayo masuk. Aigoo kalian ini ada-ada saja."

Kedua gadis tadi tertawa pelan. Hal ini memang tidak direncanakan oleh mereka berdua.

Tadi ketika hujan mulai turun, Kyungsoo baru tiba di rumah setelah menghabiskan waktu di kebun teh. Luhan yang panik karena sadar mereka terlambat langsung menyiapkan pakaian ganti yang di bawa di sebuah tas dan memakai jas hujan. Ia juga menyuruh Kyungsoo memakai jas hujan. Alhasil mereka berlarian menembus hujan menuju rumah nenek Kim.

Tapi mereka tidak keberatan. Toh hanya hujan dan mereka tidak akan cepat terkena flu. Lagipula mereka terus bercanda sepanjang jalan. Jadi mereka tidak merasa kedinginan.

* * *

"Kai ayo, hujan sudah agak reda. Aku tidak mau bermalam disini." Sehun berseru. Mempersiapkan diri dengan menggendong koper miliknya.

"Heh? Serius? Kau bilang kita bisa sakit kalau menembus hujan?"

"Sudah agak reda kan? Ayolahh aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke rumah nenek yang hangat."

Sehun berlari mendahului Kai. Namja putih pucat itu tampak lucu karena berlari menembus hujan dengan koper di gendongannya. Kai hanya melongo melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang aneh.

Lalu ketika tersadar, Kai ikut menggendong koper miliknya dan berlari menyusul Sehun yang ternyata sudah berlari cukup jauh.

"Heishhh anak albino itu. Setidaknya ia harus menungguku." Omel Kai sepanjang perjalanan. Namun karena tidak hati-hati, ia terpeleset dan terjerembab dengan bokong yang mendarat duluan di tanah.

"Ughh sampai aku sakit setelah hari ini, aku benar-benar akan mengadukan kalian."

Eihhh anak ini ternyata manja sekali.

Kai menepuk beberapa kali bajunya, meskipun percuma karena bajunya kotor terkena lumpur. Namja berkulit sedikit gelap itu memutuskan untuk segera berlari menuju kediaman sang nenek.

Di lain tempat, Sehun telah sampai di depan pintu rumah nenek Kim. Ia masih terlihat rapi meskipun bahunya basah. Bahkan rambutnya seperti memakai jel rambut, meskipun basah tapi tertata rapi ke belakang kepalanya.

"Sehun, Aigoo kalian juga hujan-hujanan seperti ini? Ck kenapa sih banyak yang suka bermain hujan ketika mereka tau resikonya."

"Oh _Annyeong haseyo_ nenek Kim." Sapa Sehun dengan sedikit menunduk. Lalu merangkul sang nenek ke dalam pelukan.

"Ya ampun kau basah sekali. Cepat masuk, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat dan makan malam akan segera siap. Jadi kalian bisa langsung makan malam lalu beristirahat." balas nenek Kim lembut. Senyum di antara pipi keriputnya juga mengembang lebar.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan bersiap memasuki rumah. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti ketika nenek Kim berseru lantang. Menandakan seseorang baru saja tiba.

"Aigoo! Kai kau kenapa?"

Sehun berbalik dan saat itu juga ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat tampilan Kai sekarang.

Karena Kai memiliki kulit sedikit lebih gelap, maka sekarang bisa di katakan tampilan Kai seperti orang imigran yang tersesat.

"Nek, Sehun jahat. Ia meninggalkanku di halte sendirian." Adu Kai pada sang nenek.

Sehun tertawa.

"Lalu lumpur di baju dan celanamu ini apa?"

"Aku tidak sengaja… terpeleset di jalan." Cicit Kai pelan. Namun hal itu masih bisa di dengar oleh nenek Kim maupun Sehun.

Dan namja albino itu kembali tertawa kencang. Bahkan sang nenek juga tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aigoo kalian berdua kenapa malah hujan-hujanan. Masuklah dan bersihkan dirimu. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi. Setelah itu makan malam barulah kalian bisa beristirahat." Nasehat nenek Kim meskipun itu terdengar perintah bagi Kai.

"Nek, _Bogoshipeo._ " Ujar Kai manja. Tangannya terbentang lebar dengan wajah sumringah meskipun di pipinya terdapat lumpur yang menempel.

"Aigoo nenek juga merindukanmu. Sudah, kau harus segera membersihkan dirimu. Aku tidak mau kau malah sakit di hari pertama kau berlibur."

Mereka melanjutkan candaan sembari memasuki rumah. Sehun juga berulang kali mengatakan rumah nenek Kim tidak berubah sama sekali. Selalu rapi.

"Itu kan karena kau tidak pernah membersihkan kamarmu sendiri." Sindir Kai yang membuat Sehun mendelik tajam. Tapi setelahnya mereka tertawa dan malah meng-iyakan pendapat Kai tadi.

Dengan menggelangkan kepalanya, nenek Kim merubah topik pembicaraan. "Kai, bagaimana kabar Suho? Aku juga sudah lama sekali tidak melihat dirinya."

"Sangat baik nek. Ia sudah bekerja dan juga ia sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Kekasih? Benarkah?"

"Ya dan kekasihnya adalah keturunan China." Kali ini Sehun yang menjawab.

"Apa?! Kebetulan aku mempunyai seorang pekerja keturunan China. Padahal ia masih muda, tapi ia terpaksa bekerja di kebun. Ehh tapi ia tidak sendiri, gadis itu memiliki teman yang sama-sama bekerja di kebun teh."

Kai menatap neneknya penasaran. "Wahh kok bisa? Nek aku jadi ingin melihat kebun teh milik nenek. Apakah kebun nenek bertambah luas?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Mungkin lain kali aku akan mempernalkan mereka pada kalian. Dan kalian tidak bisa menengok kebun sekarang, di luar masih hujan. Lagipula hari sudah semakin sore. Ah kenapa kita malah mengobrol. Seharusnya kalian cepat berganti baju."

Kai dan Sehun meringis. Sebenarnya yang mengajak mereka mengbrol tadi siapa ya?

"Ah baik nek."

Kai dan Sehun segera berjalan menuju kamar yang telah disiapkan. Seperti biasa, disini mereka akan menjadi roommate. Karena rumah nenek Kim tergolong rumah dengan tipe kecil.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mengintip mereka dari arah dapur dan memandang wajah seseorang yang memiliki kulit lebih gelap dengan intens.

Bahkan matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

A/N: Wahhh fast update kahhhhh?

Karena sekarang memasuki musim libur, aku jadi bisa leluasa mengetik.

Tapi rasanya Chapter ini masih terlampau pendek. Iyakan?

Aku memang menyusun jalan ceritanya sampai sini, ntar kalau mereka dah ketemu aku bakal panjang-panjangin. ^^

Ehh untuk balasan Review:

 **Selenia Oh** : Kakaknya Luhan siapa yaa? aku gak yakin bakal membeberkan rahasia keluarga Lulu di cerita ini. Ahh masalah Luhan sama Sehun yang bakal pacaran atau gak, tunggu aja chap selanjutnya^^. Oh iya, panggil aku efa, jangan panggil thor yaa ^^ nde, fighting!

 **FarydahKAISOO8812** : udah dilanjut^^. Nde, fighting!

 **Seravin509** : udah dilanjut nihhh^^

.

Makasih banyak yang udah memfollow dan memfavoritkan fanficku^^

Jangan lupa ajak ajak yang lain yaa buat baca fanfic ku *maksa* *banyak mau lagi*

Ya udahhh dari pada panjang panjang Author Notenya, sampai sini aja dulu

Di tunggu reviewnyaa yaaaa ^^

.

Don't forget to support our boys, EXO!

.

[151218] Efa Lee's house

©2015


	4. Hi, Who Are You?

The Story About US

Rate: T

Main Cast : Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan

Side Cast : Suho,

.

.

Genre : Gender Switch (GS)!, Romance, Love, Drama

Disclaimer : EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SMent,

PLOT CERITA MILIK AZURA!

DON'T FORGET TO SUPPORT OUR BOYS, EXO!

.

.

TYPO EVERYWHERE

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

(Part 3 : "Hi, who are you?")

.

Kai membenci dirinya yang terlalu lemah hanya dengan hujan.

Dan kemarin ia terkena hujan hingga basah kuyup. Lalu terjatuh karena terpeleset, dan sekarang dirinya terbaring dengan tubuh menggigil. Demam yang di deritanya kali ini cukup menyusahkan.

"Kai ya, makanlah. Bagaimana nenek bisa memberimu obat kalau kau tidak mau makan?"

Itu suara neneknya. Beliau berdiri tegap di ambang pintu kamar.

"Sebentar lagi nek." Lirih Kai masih dengan menahan sakit. Bahkan bibirnya yang pucat sedikit bergetar.

"Heish anak ini. Kau harus makan lalu minum obat. Kau kesini untuk berlibur kan?"

Kai menggumam.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan? Nenek akan memasakkannya untukmu."

"Aku akan memakan apa saja nek. Tapi nanti, biarkan aku disini sebentar saja."

"Apa aku perlu memanggil ayahmu?"

Kai menolak. "Tidak perlu nek. Ia mungkin tidak akan kesini. Sebentar lagi aku akan makan, kalian makanlah dahulu." Dan di lanjut dengan badannya yang berbalik dan memunggungi sang nenek.

Nenek Kim sebenarnya tidak sampai hati melihat cucunya ini hanya terbaring di pagi cerah seperti ini. Bahkan Sehun sudah bersiap sejak pagi tadi. Tapi Kai masih menutup dirinya dengan selimut tebal di tambah dengan selimut milik Sehun. Sang nenek tau cucunya ini demam.

Nenek Kim berjalan memasuki kamar lalu membuka jendela. Setidaknya Kai bisa merasakan sinar matahari pagi walaupun tubuhnya tengah terbungkus selimut. Dengan pelan nenek Kim berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Menutup daun pintu lalu menyusul Sehun di ruang makan.

"Apakah separah itu sampai ia memilih tidak makan?" Tanya Sehun begitu nenek Kim duduk di hadapannya.

"Memangnya ia akan seperti apa kalau sakit?"

"Ia akan tetap makan walaupun makanannya harus di antar ke kamarnya."

Nenek Kim memekik pelan. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu akan aku bawakan makanannya."

"Memangnya ia tidak memintanya?"

Nenek Kim memangguk. "Tidak."

"Wahh ternyata anak itu bisa juga tidak bernafsu makan seperti ini." Seru Sehun dengan wajah girang.

Dan senyum lebar merekah di bibir wanita tua di hadapannya. "Sudahlah. Kita sarapan dulu. Setelah ini kalau kau mau melihat kebun, pergi saja. Biar aku yang mengurus Kai."

.

Hari ini cuaca cerah menyambut Luhan, tidak seperti kemarin saat ia dan Kyungsoo pergi ke rumah nenek Kim. Ahh bahkan suasana hati Luhan saat ini sedang baik. Entah karena hari ini ia tengah menikmati waktu liburan, atau hal yang tak terduga lainnya.

"Eonni tunggu sebentar, aku mau membungkus sup ini dahulu." Teriakan nyaring Kyungsoo dari dalam rumah membuat lamunan Luhan buyar.

Ia melirik pintu rumahnya namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. "Untuk apa Kyung?"

"Aku akan memberikannya pada nenek Kim. Beliau sedang kedatangan tamu, mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau aku memberikannya sedikit makananku."

Luhan tersenyum singkat, "Aku akan pergi berkebun dulu Kyung."

Luhan bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Mengambil jalan ke arah kebun teh milik nenek Kim sembari bersenandung. Sesekali Luhan tersenyum pada orang-orang yang berpapasan. Kali ini ia berjalan santai, tidak seperti biasanya dimana ia harus berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Toh hari ini adalah hari pertama libur.

Ia bahkan membantu beberapa anak kecil menyiram tanaman. Entah apa motif dari kelakuannya. Luhan hanya senang melakukannya.

Hanya saja, ada kala dimana hatinya memutar kembali kenangan hampir sepuluh tahun silam. Dimana Luhan kecil dan keluarganya merencanakan kegiatan liburan.

Ia masih ingat wajah bangga ayahnya saat ia menunjukan empat tiket di hadapan semua anggota keluarga di pagi hari yang cerah. Dan wajah ibunya yang sangat bahagia hingga senyum di wajah cantik sang ibu tak hilang begitu saja.

Ahh Luhan ingat saat ia dan kakak laki-lakinya melompat kegirangan karena hal itu. Mereka bahkan menari dengan sangat polos dan kekanakan.

Tapi kalau Luhan boleh memilih, andaikan tuhan memberikannya pilihan, ia hanya ingin berlibur di rumah bersama keluarganya yang masih lengkap.

Tidak seperti sekarang.

Luhan sontak mengalihkan pandangannya. Berusaha menghilangkan pemikirannya.

Tidak, ia tidak akan sedih lagi. Mungkin saja ini jalan yang di garis kan tuhan untuk dirinya.

Bahkan ketika ia terpuruk, pasti ada Kyungsoo yang menghiburnya. Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan dirinya sedih begitu saja.

Dan mungkin tuhan mempunyai rencana lainnya. Rencana tak terduga lainnya.

Saat sampai di kebun, Luhan menyapa seluruh pekerja yang telah menjadi temannya ini dengan lantang. Moodnya berubah dengan cepat ternyata.

"Selamat pagi."

"Luhan ya, kau tampak senang sekali hari ini?" Tanya Somi, salah satu teman Luhan yang juga menjadi pekerja kebun teh di sini.

"Hehe, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Hari ini aku senang sekali." Balas Luhan.

Mereka pun melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka dengan mengobrol bersama. Sesekali saling membantu membawakan wadah di mana daun-daun teh tersebut ditempatkan. Dan karena ia sedang liburan, Luhan berencana untuk berkerja seharian.

Bahkan saking semangatnya, daun-daun teh ini dengan cepat terkumpul. Dan dalam waktu yang cepat wadah miliknya telah penuh berisikan daun teh yang di kumpulkannya.

Setelah selesai, mereka segera membawanya kembali ke dalam sebuah gudang tempat pengumpulan daun-daun teh.

Tapi saat Luhan berjalan menuju tempat pengumpulan, tubuhnnya yang termasuk mungil itu terdorong oleh seseorang. Lalu wadah daun teh miliknya terjatuh dan daun-daun tersebut berceceran di lantai.

Andaikan tubuhnya bisa menahannya, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Sekarang daun teh tersebut tidak boleh ia ambil karena sudah tersentuh tanah.

Luhan juga hampir menangis ketika orang yang menabraknya tadi bersuara.

"Maaf…"

…

Sehun tidak banyak membuang waktunya. Setelah selesai makan, ia bergegas keluar rumah dan mencari udara segar khas daerah Boseong. Sehun juga ingin melihat indahnya pagi hari di Boseong.

Tadi, saat akan berpamitan, nenek Kim bilang kalau kebun teh berada di sebelah timur bukit. Setelah nenek Kim meyakinkan kalau bukit itu tidaklah jauh seperti apa yang ia bayangkan, Sehun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki.

Kebun teh milik nenek Kim bisa terbilang cukup luas. Setelah berjalan sedikit dari rumah nenek Kim ke arah timur, Sehun menemukan bentangan kebun teh yang terhampar. Sehun bahkan bisa melihat matahari dari arah timur karena memang tempatnya berdiri sekarang sedikit lebih tinggi.

Sehun tersenyum puas. Ayahnya memang tidak salah memilih tempat liburan. Ahh mungkin seharusnya ia berterima kasih pada beliau setelah kembali ke Seoul.

Sehun makin menjejakkan kakinya. Berjalan sembari bersenandung. Tempat yang indah. Tidak banyak polusi seperti di kota-kota besar.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Sehun menemukan sebuah gudang yang sedang ramai. Orang-orang di sana juga tampak sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Dan karena penasaran, Sehun terus melangkahkan kakinya. Beberapa orang tampak menunduk hormat padanya. Sehun juga balas menunduk dan memberi sapaan. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang begitu hormat pada dirinya.

Ia menunduk lagi ketika seseorang berseru lantang dan membungkuk dalam. Sehun bermaksud untuk membalas sapan orang itu. Tapi tanpa ia sadari, ada sebuah wadah berisikan daun teh tepat di belakangnya. Dan tanpa rasa ragu ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Hingga membuatnya menyenggol wadah itu dan berakhir dengan daun teh yang jatuh berserakan. Sehun bengong sebentar dan tersadar kembali ketika gadis di hadapannya berusaha mengangkat wadah tadi.

"Maaf…"

Tunggu sebentar, Sehun seperti pernah melihat gadis ini. Tapi kapan…

"Ya ampun, tuan Oh maaf kan pegawai saya. Biar saya bereskan ini."

Sehun memandang orang yang baru saja berbicara dengannya. Ah dia tadi kan yang membungkuk dan menyapa dengan lantang. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Xi Luhan, kau ini. Tidak bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati. Lihatkan, semua daun tehnya jatuh. Cobalah untuk berhenti menjadi ceroboh…"

Orang tadi, setelah berusaha agar Luhan berdiri dan menghadapnya, lantas memarahi gadis itu dengan suara yang terbilang lantang. Luhan semakin ketakutan. Tangannya bergetar dan wajahnya terus menunduk.

Ahh Sehun ingat dengan rambut gadis ini. Ya, ia ingat pernah melihatnya di mana.

"… kau tau kan kalau daun teh yang jatuh tidak bisa kita gunakan. Sekarang kembali ke kebun…"

"Tuan, tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu terlalu keras seperti itu." Ujar Sehun dengan suara se tenang mungkin.

"Tapi ia sangat teledor tuan Oh. Biarkan saya mengurus pegawai saya. Kalau anda masih ingin melihat-lihat silahkan."

"Tidak, maksudku… emm biarkan saya yang mengurus dia. Anda pasti sibuk sekali kan? Lanjutkan saja pekerjaan anda."

Sehun yakin kali ini ia akan menang. Dan setelah menunduk, orang tadi pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Aku minta maaf…"

"Tidak perlu. Kau hanya harus ikuti aku berkeliling kebun. Bagaimana?"

Sehun menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Luhan. Masih dengan senyum yang mengembang, Sehun yakin gadis ini akan menerima tawarannya. Toh gadis manapun tidak akan menolak pesona dirinya.

Tapi rupanya ia salah.

"Maaf, tapi saya harus kembali bekerja."

Sehun tersenyum masam. "Tidak apa-apa. Ikutlah denganku."

Sekali lagi Sehun berusaha mengajak gadis mungil di depannya ini. Lalu setelah jeda cukup lama, barulah sang gadis bersuara.

"Baiklah."

Sehun tersenyum lebar, lalu mengambil tangan sang gadis tersebut. Sontak wajah gadis tadi yang terus tertutup rambut karena menunduk terangkat dan menampilkan seperti apa wajahnya yang sebenarnya.

Sehun terpaku saat ia menatap wajah itu. Benar, ia tidak salah.

Gadis ini adalah gadis yang di temuinya di hari pertama ia di Boseong.

Gadis ini juga yang pertama kali membuat Sehun yakin tentang satu hal,

Ia jatuh dalam pesona gadis ini.

.

.

"Tuan, kau.. baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mencoba menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun yang hanya diam. Luhan hanya risih di tatap seperti itu. Bahkan ia belum mengenal siapa sebenarnya dia.

"Ahh maaf. Bisakah kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita. Menuju kebun teh mungkin." Sehun mencoba untuk bersuara. Ia sendiri berusaha menjaga mimik wajahnya agar tidak terlihat aneh.

"Nde, kita bisa mengambil arah timur dari gudang ini. Kebun teh milik nenek Kim berada di daerah sana."

Sehun mengangguk dan membawa Luhan keluar dari gudang. Setelah di rasakan, udara di dalam tidak lah sepengap apa yang Sehun pikirkan. Mungkin karena udara di Boseong benar-benar bersih.

Atau mungkin karena ia melihat seorang gadis cantik di dalam gudang? Entahlah

Sepanjang perjalanan, karena Sehun memaksa, Luhan terus berbicara layaknya pemandu wisata yang sedang memandu khusus untuk tamu special. Padahal Luhan belum mengenal siapa orang ini sebenarnya.

"…Jadi, kalau di pagi hari para pekerja menyebar dan memetik daun teh, ketika matahari sudah di atas seperti ini, pekerja-pekerja di sini akan mengurus daun teh yang sudah di petiknya di dalam gudang tadi…"

"Kau, sudah berapa lama bekerja di tempat nenek Kim?" Sahut Sehun spontan. Luhan menutup mulutnya tapi ekspresi kaget tidak dapat ia tutupi.

"Ahh maaf…"

"Aku bekerja ketika umurku masih muda. Sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku mengalami hal yang bahkan masih ingat di kepalaku saat ini, hingga akhirnya aku bertemu Kyungie dan kami bekerja di kebun ini hingga sekarang…"

Luhan memandang jalan di depannya dengan pandangan menerawang. Angin yang berhembus pelan seakan mendorongnya mengingat kejadian itu, bahkan sampai membuka mulutnya pada orang yang tidak ia ketahui namanya.

Sehun yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Luhan, sedikit berdeham. "Ahh anginnya sejuk sekali."

Luhan makin tersenyum kecut. Entah kenapa ia malah mengingat kejadian mengenaskan sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika angin berhembus seperti ini. Anak rambutnya yang tertiup dan terhempas di wajahnya seakan makin membuat Luhan jatuh pada ingatannya.

Sayang, orang di sebelahnya ini sempat tidak peka dengan keadaan.

Beruntung ada yang menyadarkan Sehun agar ia segera mencairkan suasana.

"Ehem, maaf kan aku…"

"Tapi mungkin kau mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat. Aku ingat dulu ada sebuah anak sungai di sekitar sini. Aku sering bermain di sana bersama sahabatku ketika kami masih kecil."

Meskipun dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, antara dirinya yang masih tenggelam dengan perasaannya, atau karena ia bingung kenapa pemuda di sampingnya ini mengetahui tempat tersebut,

"Baiklah." Tapi toh pada akhirnya Luhan menerima ajakannya.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sungai, Luhan hanya terdiam. Ia masih bungkam karena tadi malah terbawa suasana.

Padahal Luhan sudah berjanji tidak akan jatuh dalam ingatan buruknya.

"Hei itu dia. Kupikir setelah dua belas tahun berlalu, sungai ini akan menghilang. Ternyata tidak." Sehun berseru keras ketika mereka melihat adanya aliran air di antara rerumputan.

Mereka terus berusaha agar bisa melewati rerumputan yang cukup lebat. Hanya saja Sehun terus tertawa ketika ia berjalan. Bahkan tawanya semakin keras ketika ada rumput yang menjulang tinggi sampai mengenai wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Luhan yang menatap heran Sehun. Hal ini sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dan Sehun yang berbalik menatapnya dengan senyum lebar membuat Luhan benar-benar melupakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

'Senyumnya…'

Ketika mereka sampai di pinggiran sungai, barulah Sehun membuka suara. "Karena aku sudah terbiasa di kota saat kecil. Setelah pindah ke Seoul, aku terbiasa dengan jalanan yang padat, kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, dan juga gedung atau apartemen yang menjulang tinggi."

Luhan tercengang ketika mendengar cerita Sehun. Apakah Seoul benar-benar terlihat seperti itu?

"Oh iya, sebenarnya kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Aku Oh Sehun, aku di sini sedang menikmati masa liburanku bersama sang sahabat. Yahh sebenarnya sihh kami di paksa berlibur di sini, tapi ternyata rencana liburan ini tidak seburuk yang ku duga."

Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Ia tersenyum kikuk lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Xi Luhan." Balas Luhan singkat. Ia menyambut tangan Sehun, tapi hanya sebentar. Karena ia langsung melepaskannya dan berbalik menatap sungai di depannya.

"Ahh bagaimana kalau kita duduk di batuan itu." Seru Sehun menunjuk sebuah batu yang berbentuk mirip kotak, sangat pas di jadikan tempat duduk untuk memandangi air sungai yang mengalir.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingung. " Bukankah kau ini anak kota? Apakah kau bisa selincah itu menaiki batu yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari tanah?"

"Kau meragukanku? Meski begini, aku itu sering melibatkan diri dengan berbagai kegiatan outdoor."

Luhan hanya mendengar ucapan Sehun dengan setengah hati. Entah kenapa ia menjadi kesal dengannya.

"Hya, lihat aku menaiki ini."

Sehun dengan cekatan berlari. Ia menumpukan kakinya pada batu tersebut lalu melompat tepat ke atas batu yang memang sedikit lebih tinggi dari tanah. Luhan yang melihat aksi tersebut langsung tercengang.

"Aku juga ingin mencobanya."

Luhan juga tidak kalah lincah seperti Sehun. Ia dengan cekatan melompati batuan tersebut. Dan sekarang dirinya berhadapan dengan sehun.

"Wahhh kau hebat."

"Kau juga hebat."

Keduanya tersadar bahwa mereka baru saja memuji satu sama lain. Bahkan jarak antar mereka tidaklah jauh. Cukup dekat untuk membuat Luhan dan Sehun salah tingkah.

"Eh, kita duduk saja di pinggir batu itu."

Luhan yang masih mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lantas mengangguk. Mereka berakhir saling memandangi air di bawah kaki mereka dengan letak duduk yang berdampingan.

Lama sekali mereka terdiam. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin Sehun ketahui dari Luhan. Gadis ini memiliki pesona misterius yang membuat Sehun penasaran. Tapi Sehun takut melukai perasaan gadis ini.

"Xi Luhan. Bukankah namamu seperti nama China?" Setelah bertanya, Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia malah bertanya hal seperti ini?

Luhan terdiam, lalu tersenyum. Tapi Sehun bisa merasakan bahwa senyum itu bukanlah senyum biasa. Terlalu banyak hal menyakitkan dari senyum tersebut.

"Aku memang orang China."

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku dan keluargaku memiliki rencana untuk berlibur ke luar negeri. Dan ayahku memilih Korea sebagai tujuan kami."

Sehun masih memandang Luhan dengan seksama.

"Saat itu tidak ada dalam benak kami bahwa rencana ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Ayahku sudah sangat bangga karena bisa membawa kami berlibur. Ibu dan gege juga senang sekali. Aku, jangan di tanya. Anak kecil mana yang tidak senang ketika di ajak berlibur."

Luhan rasa matanya mulai mengabur. Ia tau air matanya mulai memenuhi matanya.

"Dan sekarang kau masih di Korea?" Sehun lagi-lagi merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa menjaga ucapannya.

"Karena saat itu, kami semua mengalami kecelakaan."

Luhan hampir terisak, tapi air matanya tidak kunjung turun.

"Mobil kami menabrak batu dan jatuh ke dalam tebing. Meskipun tebing itu tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi kedua orang tuaku meninggal di saat itu juga."

"Aku, berhasil selamat setelah Kyungie dan ibunya menolongku. Tapi ketika aku sadar, aku tidak tahu kemana keberadaan kakakku. Aku hanya mendengar dari Kyungie kalau orang tuaku mungkin sudah di bawa ke Seoul. Hanya aku yang masih bertahan di sini."

Sehun tercengang mendengar cerita Luhan. Ternyata benar dugaannya kalau gadis ini memiliki banyak sisi misterius.

Tapi Sehun tak menyangka kalau hal tersebut ternyata sebuah mimpi buruk bagi Luhan.

Luhan terisak. Ia ingin menumpahkan segala yang ia pendam sepuluh tahun ini. Ia sudah sangat lelah. Tapi meskipun matanya sudah sangat kabur oleh air mata, belum ada setetes pun air yang jatuh.

Sehun mengelus rambut lembut Luhan perlahan. Tangannya turun hingga ia bisa menarik Luhan ke dalam dekapannya. Luhan sempat kaget karena perlakuan Sehun, tapi tubuhnya tidak menolak sedikit pun.

Rasa hangat menjalar dan keduanya bisa merasakan hal itu. Dan entah kenapa, akhirnya Luhan bisa menangis sampai sesenggukan. Ia menumpahkan semuanya ketika ia merasa ada sebuah sandaran untuknya. Tangisannya juga berlangsung cukup lama.

Sambil terus mengelus punggung Luhan, Sehun berbisik pelan. "Menangislah kalau itu membuatmu tenang."

Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti akan dirinya. Tidak biasanya ia bersikap seperti ini. Sehun tahu ia bukan tipe yang mudah untuk menenangkan seseorang. Tapi ketika Luhan menangis, ada sebuah perasaan di mana dirinya ingin sekali melindungi gadis itu. Gadis yang ternyata lemah di balik pertahanannya.

Dan hari itu, semua yang menjadi tempat bermain Sehun ketika masih di Boseong menjadi saksi bisu, Sehun yang jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Dan berjanji akan melindungi gadis ini.

.

TBC~

.

*Berabe hitung hari*

Ya ampun! ini udah lama banget aku update.

Maafkan aku, tapi memang aku mendapat sedikit masalah dan fanfic ini sedikit tertunda

Padahal niatnya udah mau update pas Kaisoo day, tapi apa daya aku malah molor terus

Udah molor, Chap ini pendek, iyakan? T.T

Oh iya, HAPPY KYUNGSOO, KAISOO, KAI DAY YEOROBUN! *telat

Iya, ini telat banget, maafkan aku T.T

.

Ya sudah, aku mau bales review dulu

 **chocohazelnut07** : Haduh, bukan. Aku gagal ya jadi penulis? maafkan aku T.T Jadi itu sebenarnya cuma karena neneknya Kai yang spontan nyebut "Oh"

 **Lovesoo** : Ini udah di lanjut, maaf karena molor banget ._.v

 **Kim YeHyun** : Bener seru banget? ahh makasih ^^. Ini udah di lanjut, ayokkk di baca XD

.

Jadii disini aku mau klarifikasi juga. Selama ini aku memakai nama Efa Lee. Tapi setelah aku pikir, aku pakai Azura aja.

Banyak yang make nama Azura ya? iya aku tau, tapi karena ini pemberian temenku, aku nggak bisa nolak T.T

Dan, maaf karena ini malah jadi HunHan moment, full HunHan di chap ini

Kaisoo belum muncul, belum saatnya XD nggak sih, cuma karena Kaisoo malah sibuk syuting drama lain, bukan drama fanfic saya makanya saya sedikit menunda mereka *dirajam Kaisoo* XD

Gila nihh author note panjang bener,

Ya udahhh, nihhhh Author notenya dah selesai XD

Di tunggu reviewnyaa yaaaa ^^

Don't forget to support our boys, EXO!

[160128] Azura's house

©2016


	5. Too Fast

_(Di Chapter 3 ada sedikit perubahan ya,_ _  
_

 _Makasih banyak buat hunhandeep atas koreksinya)_

* * *

 _Previous chap~_

" _Menangislah kalau itu membuatmu tenang."_

 _Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti akan dirinya. Tidak biasanya ia bersikap seperti ini. Sehun tahu ia bukan tipe yang mudah untuk menenangkan seseorang. Tapi ketika Luhan menangis, ada sebuah perasaan di mana dirinya ingin sekali melindungi gadis itu. Gadis yang ternyata lemah di balik pertahanannya._

 _Dan hari itu, semua yang menjadi tempat bermain Sehun ketika masih di Boseong menjadi saksi bisu, Sehun yang jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Dan berjanji akan melindungi gadis ini._

 _._

 _._

The Story About US

Rate: T

Main Cast : Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan

Side Cast : Nenek Kim, Suho

.

.

Genre : Gender Switch (GS)!, Romance, Love, Drama

Disclaimer : EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SMent,

PLOT CERITA MILIK AZURA!

DON'T FORGET TO SUPPORT OUR BOYS, EXO!

.

.

TYPO EVERYWHERE

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

(Part 4 : "Too Fast")

.

Air sungai yang mengalir di bawah kaki mereka masih mengalir. Memantulkan cahaya matahari yang bersinar cukup terik. Maklum saja, sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas. Tapi meskipun matahari bersinar terik, mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan panas. Pepohonan di sekitar sungai cukup banyak untuk menghalau teriknya cahaya itu.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak ada yang mau beranjak dari situasi menyenangkan ini. Saling mendekap satu sama lain, merasakan yang namanya kupu-kupu berterbangan di sekitar perut hingga membuatmu rasanya melayang. Dan sebuah rasa lega yang menggebu-gebu di dada. Rasanya seperti tidak ada lagi hal yang menyenangkan selain ini.

Dan hal itu kini tengah di rasakan Luhan. Matanya masih lembab karena mengangis. Tubuhnya juga sesenggukan meskipun semakin lama tubuhnya semakin tenang. Dan juga rasa kantuk yang menyerang karena ia kelelahan, juga karena rasa nyaman yang mendekapnya.

Ia hampir saja tertidur sebelum akhirnya tersadar karena Sehun memanggilnya.

"Luhan?"

Sehun meneggakan tubuh Luhan. Menghadapkan wajah Luhan dengan wajahnya. Ia pun mengangkat dagu Luhan agar gadis itu mau menatap matanya.

Tapi Sehun rasa ia melakukan kesalahan.

Karena ketika Luhan mulai membuka matanya, Sehun merasa dunia di sekitarnya berhenti.

Mata itu menghipnotis dirinya sedemikian rupa.

"Sehun?"

Pemuda yang tengah melamun sambil menatap mata indah itu tersentak kaget saat Luhan memanggilnya. Seakan tersadar, Sehun mengusap lembut mata indah tersebut. Pipi lembut Luhan ia tangkup dengan kedua tangannya, lalu kedua jempolnya bergerak di sekitar mata Luhan. Pelan sekali, seakan takut saat ia akan melukai dan merusak keindahan matanya.

" _Uljimma,_ kau tidak sendiri kan? Tuhan pasti mempunyai rencana tak terduga untuk masing-masing. Kau masih memiliki Kyungie, dia pasti sangat dekat denganmu. Dan…"

Sehun menggantung kalimatnya. Ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapan yang ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Sedangkan Luhan masih menatap mata Sehun lurus.

"Kau memiliki aku untuk berbagi keluh kesah."

' _Ya_. _Suatu hari nanti, kau bisa terus bersandar padaku untuk selamanya. Kau bisa bergantung padaku, dan aku yang akan melindungimu. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi karena aku menginginkanmu. Aku, jatuh pada pesonamu.'_ Lanjut Sehun melalui matanya. Ia masih tidak berani mengungkapkan hal ini.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. " _Go-gomawo_." Balas Luhan nampak gugup karena ucapan Sehun. Kenapa pemikirannya dan Sehun bisa sama? Padahal sebelum ini Luhan juga memikirkan takdir dirinya.

Setelah cukup lama berdiam, Luhan menyadari jarak dirinya dan Sehun yang terlampau dekat. Sehun juga merasakannya. Perlahan mereka saling melepaskan dan sedikit menjauhi satu sama lain. Masih karena salah tingkah yang tercipta. Bahkan Luhan bisa merasakan suasana canggung yang menyelimuti.

Dan Luhan tidak bisa berhenti tersipu. Senyum simpul tercetak di bibir mungilnya. Juga semburat merah melingkupi pipinya, hingga membuat Luhan tampak manis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain air?"

Sehun merutuki dirinya. Lagi-lagi mulutnya tidak bisa di atur. Ada saja hal aneh yang terucap oleh bibirnya.

Tapi tanpa di sangka, Luhan menganggukan kepalanya lucu. Matanya ia alihkan kearah Sehun dan tersenyum. Tanda ia menyetujui ajakan tersebut.

Dan sayangnya lagi-lagi Sehun mematung karena mata Luhan menghipnotis dirinya. Di tambah dengan senyum manis Luhan. Sepertinya Sehun merasa ia sudah terbawa oleh aliran sungai di bawah kakinya.

"Sehun ayo,"

Luhan berseru dan bersiap menuruni batu besar yang mereka tempati. Bahkan celana panjangnya sudah ia lipat sampai selutut. Tapi Sehun malah melamun. Oh bukan, bukan melamun, tapi terhipnotis.

"Eh i-iya. Tunggu aku." Jawab Sehun dengan nada yang terlihat gugup. Matanya sempat melirik kaki Luhan yang putih mulus. Juga kulit yang tampaknya sangat halus.

Sehun cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang ia pikirkan tadi?

"Sehun cepat sedikit."

Luhan yang sudah di bawah lagi-lagi berseru. Dengan cepat Sehun menggulung celana panjangnya dan ikut menuruni batu besar tadi. Kini keduanya sudah bersiap memasuki aliran air sungai yang mengalir tidak terlalu deras di depan.

"Wahhh,"

Tapi Luhan sudah mendahului Sehun. Gadis itu bahkan berlari, terkadang meloncat sambil menciptakan cipratan air kemana-mana. Mau tidak mau Sehun harus terkena imbas dari cipratan air terebut.

"Hya Luhan. Bajuku basah semua. Awas kau ya,"

Sehun ikut terbawa permainan. Ia berlari, menciptakan loncatan air yang lebih banyak dan terus mengenai wajah Luhan.

"Hei, kau ini,"

Luhan dan Sehun tidak berhenti bermain. Luhan yang menangkup tangannya dan menyiram air tersebut ke arah Sehun hingga gadis itu tertawa lebar karena berhasil membuat Sehun basah.

"Sehun, rasakan ini,"

"Hya Xi Luhan. Kau benar-benar ingin basah ya?"

Sehun juga tidak mau kalah. Ia menyiram lebih banyak air ke arah Luhan dan ikut tertawa lebar. Entah karena permainannya atau tawa derai Luhan yang terdengar merdu di telinga Sehun.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, baju keduanya sudah cukup basah.

"Sehun cukup, bajuku basah semua,"

Sehun menghentikan aksi menyiramnya. Memperhatikan Luhan yang memakai baju berwarna biru muda dengan lengan panjang. Sebenarnya bajunya tidak ketat, tapi karena basah, bajunya jadi mengetat dan memperlihatkan tubuh langsing Luhan. Bahkan bajunya mencetak jelas bagian dada Luhan.

Sehun terpaku. Walaupun di sekolah dan di keluarganya ia di kenal dengan anak baik, tapi ia juga lelaki biasa yang memiliki kebutuhan biologis.

"Sehun, ayo pulang. Hari sudah semakin sore, kita bisa masuk angin kalau kita tidak segera pulang."

Sekali lagi teguran Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Sehun sendiri, setelah sadar, merutuki pikirannya. Bisa-bisanya dirinya memikirkan hal lain karena tubuh Luhan.

Eh, wajar sih. Tubuh Luhan memang sangat indah. Sehun harus benar-benar menahan dirinya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita pulang dengan keadaan basah seperti ini?"

Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun. "Entahlah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kita harus pulang."

Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan pelan di samping Luhan. Mereka berusaha untuk tetap seimbang meskipun aliran air terus menerjang kaki mereka. Dan karena terlalu focus pada keseimbangan tubuhnya, Luhan tidak menyadari adanya bebatuan yang tertutup lumut hingga batu itu terasa licin.

Dan Luhan malah menginjak batu tersebut hingga dirinya terpeleset.

"Ahhhh."

Gadis itu sudah siap menerima dirinya masuk ke dalam air karena tidak hati-hati. Bahkan Luhan sudah menutup matanya. Luhan juga sudah memasang telinganya baik-baik ketika nanti Sehun akan memarahinya.

"Eh."

Tapi yang dirinya rasakan adalah, sebuah tangan melingkar apik di pinggang rampingnya. Menahan tubuh Luhan agar tidak masuk ke dalam air. Dan karena refleks mencari pegangan, Luhan melingkarkan lengan kanannya di leher Sehun. Juga tangan kirinya menarik lengan kaos milik Sehun.

Eh, apa? Sehun?

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua mata Sehun. Ia juga melihat raut khawatir yang tampak di wajah lelaki tersebut. Tapi entah kenapa pipi Luhan malah merona hebat. Mungkin ini efek karena jarak wajah mereka sangatlaj dekat.

Hei, Luhan belum pernah sedekat ini dengan laki-laki di mana pun.

"Se-sehun…"

Sehun melebarkan matanya. Baru tersadar dengan jarak dirinya dan Luhan yang sangat dekat. Bahkan Sehun bisa mencium aroma tubuh Luhan.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak bermaksud…"

Perlahan-lahan Sehun melepas tangannya yang berada di pinggang Luhan. Sayang sekali, padahal ia masih ingin melingkarkan tangannya. Pinggang Luhan benar-benar pas untuk lengan Sehun.

Ehem, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun?

"Ahh…"

Lenguhan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan menyadarkan Sehun kalau gadis di hadapannya ini sedang menahan sakit. Ia melirik Luhan yang tengah berusaha untuk berjalan.

"Sehun, sepertinya kaki ku terkilir."

"Oalah..."

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, lalu sedikit berjongkok di hadapan Luhan. Beruntung mereka berada di pinggiran sungai, jadi air yang mengalir tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Naiklah, katamu kita harus cepat pulang. Nanti di rumah aku akan mengurut kakimu."

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, ayo, kita harus cepat."

Setelah mengangguk, Luhan perlahan-lahan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Ia juga sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya dan menyamankan posisinya pada punggung Sehun. Sehun lantas menarik paha Luhan dan menggendong tubuh mungil tersebut. Benar-benar ringan. Sehun tidak menyangka tubuh Luhan akan seringan dan semungil ini. Dirinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan anak sungai.

"Kau ringan sekali,"

Luhan tidak menjawab pujian dari Sehun. Entah itu memang pujian atau sindiran. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mengatur wajahnya agar tidak memerah melebihi warna kepiting rebus.

"Hei Luhan. Aku tidak tau arah rumahmu. Bisakah kau menunjukkan jalannya?"

Luhan tertawa mendegar hal tersebut. Ia baru mennyadari bahwa mereka barulah berkenalan. Tapi sudah banyak hal aneh yang terjadi di antara mereka. Dan gadis itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya juga semburat merah yang makin muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa tertawa? Kau mengetawakan aku?"

Sehun yang tidak terima lantas berseru dari depan. Meskipun tidak melihatnya, Sehun tau bahwa gadis di punggungnya sedang menunduk. Dan hal itu membuat tubuh Luha sedikit turun dari punggung Sehun.

"Luhan, berhenti tertawa dan jangan menunduk. Taruh kepalamu di pundakku dan kuatkan pegangan tanganmu. Kalau tidak kau bisa jatuh."

"Uh, _Arraseo_ ,"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak tegap milik Sehun. Tangannya yang sempat melonggar ia kuatkan lagi agar tidak jatuh. Kasihan Sehun juga kalau ia tubuhnya turun. Pasti tubuhnya bertambah berat.

"Luhan, sekarang kita ke arah mana?"

Tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya sudah berada cukup jauh dari sungai tadi. Dan sekarang Sehun menemukan pertigaan yang membuatnya bingung.

"Kita ke kiri. Nanti kalau ketemu halte, kita ke kiri lagi. Kalau ke rumah Nenek Kim ke kanan dari halte." Jawab Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk. Dan mereka berakhir dengan diam. Saling merasakan hangatnnya dekapan satu sama lain. Juga sinar matahari yang bersinar membuat mereka lupa dengan baju mereka yang basah setelah bermain air.

Rasanya seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu, atau burung-burung yang berterbangan di perut masing. Juga perasaan hangat dan nyaman. Dan dekupan jantung yang tak terkendali membuat semburat merah di pipi makin terlihat jelas.

"Sehun, rasanya aku baru melihatmu sekali. Apakah kau belum pernah berlibur ke sini lagi sebelum ini." tanya Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Oh, ini karena ayahku yang seenaknya menyuruhku berlibur ke sini. Tanpa persiapan apapun, tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya, ayahku mengusirku dan tara aku di sini."

"Benarkah? Lalu seperti apa Seoul sekarang?"

"Kau belum pernah ke Seoul?"

Luhan tersentak kaget karena teriakan Sehun. Maklum, Ia kan berada di punggung Sehun.

"Tidak usah berlebihan. Aku memang tidak pernah ke Seoul."

Sehun menyadari nada sendu yang keluar dari ucapan Luhan. Oleh karena itu ia segera memulihkan suasana.

"Ehm, Seoul sudah cukup banyak berubah. Sudah cukup ramai apa lagi ketika musim liburan. Banyak wisatawan yang berkunjung ke Seoul…"

Luhan mendengar cerita Sehun dengan seksama. Mereka terus mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan. Terkadang Luhan juga ikut menyahut. Kadang juga mereka tertawa bersama. Tidak menghiraukan hal lain di sepanjang jalan.

* * *

Kai membuka selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan erat. Tadi setelah makan dan meminum obat, ia tertidur cukup lama hingga sekarang jarum jam menunjukkan angka tiga. Sudah cukup sore.

"Kau sudah bangun Kai? Tunggu dulu, aku hanya ingin mengecek demammu."

Kai tidak banyak bergerak ketika tangan neneknya berada di dahinya. Dan perkataan lembut sang nenek membuatnya sedikit lebih lega.

"Panasmu sudah turun. Sekarang bangun dan mandilah, bukankah kau belum mandi dari pagi?"

Kai nyengir lebar karena perkataan neneknya yang benar.

"Oh iya, nek, di mana Sehun? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi pagi."

"Sehun tadi keluar. Katanya ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar kebun. Cepatlah sembuh dan kau bisa melihat kebun teh di sini."

Kai mengangguk dan berjalan mengambil handuk miliknya. Nenek Kim juga lantas membereskan tempat tidur cucunya.

"Nek, aku mau makan sup yang tadi pagi nenek bawakan. Aku suka sekali dengan supnya."

"Benarkah? Ahh sayang, sup itu bukan buatan nenek."

Kai memutar pandangannya ke arah sang nenek.

"Hah? Terus siapa yang masak?"

"Tadi itu ada salah satu pekerja yang mengantarkannya. Ia adalah gadis mungil yang sangat baik. Ia juga perkeja keras. Salah satu pekerja favoritku."

Kai tersenyum masam karena penjelasan neneknya. Padahal ia ingin sekali makan sup tadi pagi.

"Tapi akum au sup itu lagi."

"Heis kau ini. Jangan manja. Kalau kau sudah merajuk seperti itu, berarti kau sudah sembuh dari demammu. Sekarang mandilah."

Setelah mendapat omelan dari sang nenek, Kai lantas berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengeluh karena tidak bisa memakan sup yang sangat enak itu.

* * *

Saat ini, Sehun dan Luhan sudah berada di halaman rumah Luhan. Mereka terlalu asyik mengobrol sampai tidak menyadari kalau tubuh mereka meminta untuk di istirahatkan.

"Aku akan mengurutmu dengan cepat. Kau tau kan kalau baju ku basah dan aku harus segera pulang."

"Iya, turunkan saja aku di kursi kayu itu."

Sehun mengangguk dan menempatkan Luhan di kursi yang ada di teras rumah Luhan. Ia sempat melihat seklias rumah Luhan lalu berjongkok di hadapan Luhan. Kaki mungil itu berhenti berayun karena Sehun sudah mengambil alih.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit. Kau bisa menahannyakan?" tanya Sehun sebelum dirinya benar-benar mengurut.

"Iya, pelan-pelan saja kalau begitu."

"Aku mulai ya."

Sehun yang tampak terlatih itu mulai mengurut pergelangan kaki Luhan. Tangan kirinya menahan agar kaki Luhan tidak banyak bergerak.

"Ahhh Sehun sakit."

"Sebentar, ini hanya sebentar."

"Ahhh Sehun hentikan.. hiks."

Sehun sebenarnya tidak tega begitu ia mendengar suara tangis Luhan. Tapi Ia mau tidak mau harus melakukan hal ini.

"Sebentar lagi Luhan. Tahan dulu, jangan menangis."

Setelahnya Sehun tidak mendengarkan teriakan Luhan. Tapi tetap saja suara tangis Luhan terdengar kencang di telinga Sehun.

"Nah sudah selesai."

"Hei Siapa kau?! Kenapa Luhan ku bisa nangis seperti ini?!"

Sehun terperanjat begitu ia mendengar suara nyaring yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya dan menemukan seorang gadis mungil yang menodongkan payung pada dirinya.

"Kyungie…"

"Tenang saja Luhan eonni, aku akan membereskan pria ini. Hyaa."

Kyungsoo, gadis dengan teriakan nyaring tersebut sontak mengayunkan payung miliknya dan memukul-mukul punggung Sehun. Ia tidak menyadari raut wajah Luhan yang panik dan raut ketakutan milik Sehun.

"Hentikan Kyungie,"

"Tidak, tadi aku melihatmu menangis karena pria ini."

"Aku menangis karena sudah di tolong oleh Sehun. Dia bukan orang jahat."

"Nde?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya dan menatap Luhan. Suasana gaduh itu berubah sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara Sehun yang sedang meringis.

"Sehun tadi menolongku. Kaki ku terkilir dan aku tidak bisa berjalan. Jadi Sehun menggendongku dan ia mengurut kaki ku. Lihatkan aku baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, tanda ia tidak percaya dan kaget. Matanya yang bulat malah jadi semakin bulat.

"Lalu kenapa Luhan Eonni menangis?"

"Memangnya kalau di urut tidak sakit?"

"Oh iya.."

Kyungsoo memutar padangannya dan melihat Sehun yang sedang berusaha menyingkirkan payung dari punggung tegapnya. Tiba-tiba ia jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Ah begitu, maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena membuat Luhan menangis."

Luhan tersipu dan wajah Kyungsoo yang tadinya merasa bersalah jadi masam.

"Yak kau memang harus meminta maaf. Kalau begitu kita belum kenalan. Aku Kyungsoo, adik kesayangan Luhan."

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan di balas oleh Sehun.

"Aku Sehun. Jadi kau yang namanya Kyungie?"

"Iya, Luhan Eonni sering memanggilku Kyungie. Padahal nama itu seperti nama anjing."

Sehun terkekeh karena tingkah lucu gadis tersebut.

"Karena kau memang seperti puppy, bukankah begitu Luhan?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya menonton.

"Iya, kau memang seperti puppy Kyungie."

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi lebih masam. Tapi karena melihat Luhan tertawa lepas bersama Sehun, Kyungsoo mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

Karena Luhan jarang sekali tertawa lepas selain dengan dirinya. Tawa Luhan selama ini lebih terkesan di paksakan. Dan kejadian langka ini membuat hati Kyungsoo terasa jauh lebih ringan.

"Kyungie, kalau begitu aku mau pulang. Tolong jaga Luhan karena kakinya belum bisa di gunakan untuk berjalan. Luhan, jangan berjalan dulu. Kakimu baru saja terkilir."

Luhan tersenyum dengan tanda ok di jarinya. Sehun yang gemas lantas mengusak rambut Luhan.

Tapi kegiatan mereka terhenti karena Kyungsoo. "Sehun tunggu, kalau kau mau, aku akan memberikan sup buatanku untukmu. Ya buat nambahin menu makan malam tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula ini sebagai rasa terima kasih karena kau sudah membawa pulang Luhan eonni dengan selamat."

"Dan juga sebagai permintaan maaf karena tadi seenaknya memukul orang." Goda Luhan hingga membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah menahan malu.

"Hya eonni! Sehun tunggu sebentar."

Lalu Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kau lihatkan? Kau tidak sendiri Luhan. Ada Kyungie dan aku. Jadi kau tidak boleh bersedih lagi seperti tadi, ya?" bisik Sehun sambil mengusap rambut Luhan secara perlahan.

Luhan sendiri terpaku dengan mata Sehun yang memancarkan kehangatan dan teduh hingga Luhan tersenyum lebar. Bahkan Luhan harus mengatur degupan jantungnya lagi.

Kegiatan mereka lagi-lagi terhenti karena kedatangan Kyungsoo. Setelah menerima makanan dari Kyungsoo, Sehun beranjak pergi dengan tangan yang terus melambai. Dan sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa eonni bisa bertemu dengan Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Dan Luhan menjawabnya dengan tersenyum dan wajah yang berseri. "Ceritanya panjang, ayo masuk."

* * *

"Aku pulang."

"Omo, dari mana saja kau Sehun? Ya ampun, bajumu basah."

Sehun baru saja memasuki rumah Nenek Kim ketika sang nenek berseru kencang.

"Aku membawakan sup nek, dan aku lapar. Ayo makan."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga lapar. Ayo makan sekarang."

Kai tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung mengambil alih makanan yang berada di tangan Sehun.

"Baiklah, cuci tangan kalian terus duduk di kursi. Sehun, kau yakin tidak mau ganti baju dulu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aroma dari supnya benar-benar membuatku tidak tahan."

Mendengar jawaban aneh dari Sehun, Nenek Kim hanya berdecak heran lalu segera menuangkan sup tersebut di dalam mangkuk. Sehun dan Kai yang sudah siap di meja langsung menyantap sup itu.

Tapi ketika baru menyuap sesendok kuah sup hangat tersebut, Kai menatap heran Sehun dan juga neneknya.

"Hei, sup ini seperti sup yang nenek berikan padaku tadi pagi."

"Iya, Apakah kau membelinya Sehun?"

Sedangkan sang objek yang masih sibuk menyuapkan sup tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tadi ada dua orang gadis yang memberiku ini. Cerita panjang sekali."

Lalu, yang terjadi adalah keheningan. Sehun yang masih sibuk memakan supnya, sedangkan Kai dan Nenek Kim bertukar pandangan heran.

"Sejak kapan kau melirik seorang gadis Oh Sehun?" seru Kai hingga Sehun di buat tersedak olehnya.

"Hya! Memangnya sejak kapan aku melirik dirimu. Aku masih suka sama perempuan kok."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau itu terkenal dingin di sekolah, kenapa tiba-tiba menerima makanan dari gadis desa? Lagipula aku tidak tertarik denganmu."

Nenek Kim menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar aksi debat dari cucunya ini. Tapi pernyataan Sehun tadi masih terus mengiang di kepalanya.

' _Apa Sehun sudah bertemu dengan mereka?'_

 _._

TBC~

.

Hoilaa~

Karena ini di buat dengan sangat cepet dan tanpa aku edit lagi, jadi aku minta maaf karena kekacauan eyd dan typo di fanfic ini...

Chapter ini sebagai tanda aku hiatus sementara, karena sekarang aku lagi sibuk dengan ulangan dan sebentar lagi UTS, jadi aku mau hiatus dulu

Gak lama sih, paling maret udah balik lagi :v

Dan Maaf karena lagi-lagi Kaisoo moment belum muncul .-. Kai sama Kyungsoo masih sibuk drama lain jadi fanfic ini harus nunggu :v

.

Oke, aku mau bales review dulu~

 **Seravin509** : Ini udah di lanjut^^

 **chocohazelnut07** : Kai enak banget dong di urus sama Kyung :v

 **Kim YeHyun** : Haha, aku suka sama review kamu^^, tapi maaf Chapter ini bukan Kaisoo moment T.T Nihh Chapter selanjutnya udah di lanjut^^

 **hunhandeep** : Makasih banyak buat koreksiannya, aku cuma pernah denger kalau agasshi itu untuk orang yang baru kita temui. Dan aku udah ganti kok, tetep di baca yaa fanficku^^

 **misslah** : Udah di lanjut^^

.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah nge-review, nge-favorit dan nge-follow fanfic ini, _Jeongmal Khamsahamnidaaa~_

Okee see you soon yeorobun ^,^

Di tunggu reviewnyaa yaaaa ^^

.

Don't forget to support our boys, EXO!

.

[160211] Azura's house

©2016

*ps: ada yang nonton Exoluxion gak? aku nitip Kaisoo yaa buat di karungin ntar biar bisa jadi Kaisoo moment di Chapter selanjutnya :'D


	6. First meeting? Too bad

_Previous chap~_

" _Tadi ada dua orang gadis yang memberiku ini. Ceritanya panjang sekali."_

 _Lalu, yang terjadi adalah keheningan. Sehun yang masih sibuk memakan supnya, sedangkan Kai dan Nenek Kim bertukar pandangan heran._

" _Sejak kapan kau melirik seorang gadis Oh Sehun?" seru Kai hingga Sehun di buat tersedak olehnya._

" _Hya! Memangnya sejak kapan aku melirik dirimu. Aku masih suka sama perempuan kok."_

" _Bukan itu maksudku. Kau itu terkenal dingin di sekolah, kenapa tiba-tiba menerima makanan dari gadis desa? Lagipula aku juga tidak tertarik denganmu."_

 _Nenek Kim menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar aksi debat dari cucunya ini. Pernyataan Sehun tadi masih terus mengiang di kepalanya._

' _Apa Sehun sudah bertemu dengan mereka?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

The Story About US

Main Cast : Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan

Side Cast : Nenek Kim, Suho

Rate: T

.

.

Genre : Gender Switch (GS)!, Romance, Love, Drama

Disclaimer : EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SMent,

PLOT CERITA MILIK SHINXI!

DON'T FORGET TO SUPPORT OUR BOYS, EXO!

.

.

TYPO EVERYWHERE

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

(Part 5 : "First meeting? Too bad")

.

Sesuai dengan janjinya kemarin, Kai akhirnya benar-benar keluar rumah dan menikmati pagi pertamanya di Boseong. Ketika kakinya melangkah keluar dari pintu rumah nenek Kim, Kai bisa merasakan hembusan angin musim panas yang berhembus, menyentuh pipinya yang agak tan dan mau tidak mau Kai sedikit menggigil karena angin terus bertiup. Tapi itu tidaklah masalah baginya.

Dan begitu Kai melangkah lebih jauh, bisa ia rasakan sengatan matahari yang terpancar penuh. Meskipun tidak menyakitkan, tapi sinar mataharinya cukup terik.

Ini masih di awal musim panas, tapi kenapa matahari sudah terik seperti ini? pikir Kai sambil melindungi kedua matanya dari silaunya sinar matahari.

Dan hanya dengan berbekal payung sebagai pelindung, juga sedikit informasi dari Sehun semalam, Kai pun memulai perjalanannya di perbukitan teh milik neneknya. Sekedar informasi, Sehun sudah lebih dahulu pergi tanpa Kai saat dirinya masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa. Anak albino itu bilang ia punya janji penting.

Memang siapa yang di temui Sehun disini? lagi-lagi sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepala Kai.

"Nenek bilang aku harus ke arah timur. Uhh kenapa harus menghadap matahari."

Kai menutupi matanya dengan payung, tidak ingin matanya sakit karena sinar matahari. Meskipun begitu, Kai masih bisa merasakan dan melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Ia tersenyum ketika mengingat masa kecilnya.

Ya, masa kecil Kai ketika ia masih di Boseong. Saat itu, hampir setiap pagi hari, Kai kecil berlari keluar dari rumah neneknya, masih dengan piyama dan wajah khas bangun tidur melintasi daerah bukit dan perkebunan teh menuju sebuah rumah kecil dan sederhana di tepian kebun.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kai kecil berlari seperti itu. Ia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang.

Bertemu seorang gadis. Gadis mungil dengan mata bulat yang setiap pagi sibuk menyirami tanaman hias di depan rumah sang gadis mungil. Lalu tiap kali gadis itu sibuk dengan air dan tanamannya, mulutnya tak henti-henti bersenandung. Gadis itu seolah-olah mengajak bermain tanaman hias yang sedang di siramnya.

Itulah hal yang paling Kai kecil sukai.

" _Hyak! Berhenti melihatku seperti itu!"_

 _Kai kecil terkejut. Sedangkan gadis mungil yang berteriak tadi menatap Kai dengan pandangan marah._

" _Aku tidak."_

" _Bohong. Bahkan ketika aku berhenti bernyanyi kau masih menatapku."_

" _Oke, aku memang menatapmu."_

" _Sebenarnya kenapa sih setiap pagi kamu datang dan menatapku seperti itu?"_

" _Aku… suka dengan nyanyianmu." Bisik Kai pelan._

" _Apa? Hyak! Bicaralah dengan jelas."_

" _Aku… aku hanya ingin menemani mu. Kalau orang lain melihatmu bernyanyi sendiri, bisa-bisa mereka mengira kau itu aneh." Kilah Kai kecil. Meski umurnya baru hampir lima tahun, tapi tak di pungkiri ia mewariskan sifat cerdas dari ayah dan ibunya._

" _Kalau begitu, sekarang pergilah. Aku sudah selesai bernyanyi."_

 _Gadis mungil itu berbalik dan mulai memasuki rumah kecilnya. Kai yang melihat itu sontak memandang sendu gadis itu._

" _Ah iya, jangan lupa mandi dan basuh wajahmu. Mungkin itu membuatmu sedikit lebih baik."_

 _Gadis itu berbalik dan berteriak, setelahnya berlari kembali memasuki rumah._

 _Kai kecil yang mendengarnya tersenyum dengan cengiran khas anak-anak._

Dan Kai saat ini kembali tersenyum ketika mengingat hal itu.

Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang ia ingat dari kenangan dua belas tahun yang lalu. Tapi mungkin karena gadis mungil itu ia jadi mengingatnya.

"Perlukah aku melihat dia?" gumam Kai sendiri.

Kakinya sedari tadi tidak berhenti berjalan. Menyusuri jalan yang sangat berbeda keadaannya dengan keadaan dua belas tahun yang lalu. Kai ingat dulu tidak banyak rumah dan guest house seperti sekarang ini. Mungkin saat ini Beosong sudah jadi obyek wisata yang sangat di minati wisatawan.

"Uh?"

Langkah kaki panjang Kai terhenti ketika ia melihat daerah sekitarnya yang cenderung sepi. Tidak, dulu disini ada sebuah rumah kecil. Rumah kecil dimana ia sering berkunjung tiap pagi hari dua belas tahun yang lalu. Tempat ia melihat gadis mungil itu bersenandung.

Tapi sekarang, hanya sebuah sisa pagar yang bisa ia lihat. Ketika ia memutar matanya menyusuri daerah di depannya, hanya sebuah tanah kosong. Memang sih, masih ada bekas rumah yang dulu pernah berdiri disini. Tapi yang membuatnya terpaku, tempat ini kosong.

Lalu apa yang terjadi?

Kemana gadis mungil yang dahulu ia temui tiap pagi?

Kemana gadis itu?

Kai melangkah mendekat. Tangannya menyentuh pagar kayu lapuk yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai tempat bersandar dulu. Matanya terpaku pada kayu itu.

Apakah ia pergi selama ini?

Lalu matanya memandang rimbunan ilalang yang tumbuh lebat. Dulu, gadis mungil itu selalu berdiri di situ. Berkutat dengan tanaman hias yang di siramnya tiap pagi. Tapi sekarang tempat itu kosong.

Kai menatap nanar tempat ini. Tubuhnya terjatuh dengan bunyi yang cukup keras. Tapi Kai tidak peduli.

Karena perlahan, rasa penyesalan itu mulai muncul.

Jauh di dalam hatinya.

" _Soo-ya?"_

* * *

Luhan terkikik dan di sampingnya Sehun sedang bercanda dengan seru bahkan sampai lupa kalau mereka sekarang berada di kebun.

Dan mengabaikan seorang lagi yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa tidak di anggap.

Kyungsoo memetik daun teh di hadapannya dengan wajah yang ia tekuk habis. Bagaiman ia tidak kesal, sedari pagi, ketika ia dan Luhan baru saja keluar dari rumah, Sehun datang dan ikut berkebun bersama mereka.

Tapi yang membuatnya kesal, justru karena kehadiran Sehun, Luhan jadi terfokus pada laki-laki tinggi dan putih itu. Meskipun Kyungsoo sudah berusaha mengikuti topik obrolan pasangan itu, ia tetap saja tidak di hiraukan.

"Astaga, ini benar-benar pertama kalinya." Seru Kyungsoo dengan nada sedih.

Tangannya jadi asal saja memetik daun-daun teh. Mata bulat Kyungsoo sedari tadi tidak berhenti melirik tajam ke arah Sehun. Mungkin lain kali ingatkan ia untuk membawa sapu yang kemarin ia gunakan untuk memukul namja albino itu.

"Awas saja, besok akan ku pasang pembatas di antara mereka." Kyungsoo makin geram.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dan obrolam Sehun dan Luhan berhenti, Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah daun-daun teh di hadapannya. Tapi tangannya tetap saja mengambil dengan asal daun teh tersebut.

"Uh, Kyungie? Ada apa?"

Luhan bertanya pelan, nyaris berbisik ketika matanya menangkap sikap aneh adiknya tersebut. Dan Kyungsoo masih saja memetik asal daun-daun teh itu.

"Tidak."

"Tapi kenapa…"

"Aku sudah selesai, kalau kalian mau melanjutkan acara kencan kalian, silahkan. Tapi lain kali aku jangan di ajak."

Kyungsoo berbalik arah, lalu berjalan keluar dari kebun dengan membawa tumpukan daun teh. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan Luhan dan tawa Sehun dari arah belakangnya.

Entah karena apa sehun tertawa. Kyungsoo mendengus dan semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Hyak! Kyungsoo itu adikku. Kenapa kau tertawakan? Dan Ya ampun! Apa-apaan dengan kata berkencan. Apakah Kyungie benar-benar marah?"

"Tidak, tapi aku tau karena apa. Ia cemburu aku mengambil kakaknya yang selalu perhatian ini."

Dan lagi-lagi Sehun tertawa keras. Luhan menatapanya lalu dengan kekuatan kakinya yang cukup kuat ia menendang tepat di tulang kering laki-laki tinggi tersebut.

"Aduh! Ya ampun Luhan ini sakit sekali!"

"Ah sakit sekali ya? Maaf, tapi aku sudah kesal sekali saat kau tertawa seperti itu."

"Oke aku tidak akan tertawa seperti itu lagi."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, melihat punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin kecil dan akhirnya tenggelam di antara kerumunan para pekerja.

"Seharusnya aku tidak seperti itu. Nanti aku harus meminta maaf padanya."

Luhan lalu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam. Bahkan Sehun bisa merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Kepalanya juga mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Iya, aku juga akan meminta maaf padanya."

Dan Luhan tersenyum puas sembari melanjutkan memetik daun teh.

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan dengan pekerja lainnya. Tapi meskipun semua orang berusaha mengajaknya mengobrol, entah kenapa malah di balas dengan mulut Kyungsoo yang terkunci rapat.

Hal inilah yang menjadi tanda kalau Kyungsoo sedang marah saat ini.

Kyungsoo memasuki gudang tempat pengumpulan daun-daun teh yang sudah di petik. Tangan mungilnya terulur kepada petugas di sana, menyerahkan hasil petikannya.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau memetik daun teh yang sudah tua?"

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Memang sedari ia memetik, pikirannya tidaklah fokus.

"Ah bagaimana ini? hampir seluruhnya adalah daun teh yang sudah tua. Dan ini jelas bukan daun teh terbaik." Omel petugas itu sambil terus mengaduk-aduk tumpukan daun teh milik Kyungsoo.

"Ah maafkan saya. Apakah saya harus…"

"Ahh tidak usah. Truk pengangkut sudah bersiap dan kau tidak memiliki waktu lagi." Petugas itu menunjuk-nunjuk Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Besok jangan kau ulangi lagi. Ini, kau bawa saja dan terserah mau kau apakan daun teh ini." seru petugas itu dengan kasar. Ia menyerahkan kembali tumpukan daun teh itu bahkan Kyungsoo hampir terjatuh.

Kyungsoo sedari tadi menunduk. Tak berani menatap petugas tersebut karena ini memang kesalahannya. Kyungsoo tau pekerja lain menatapnya iba dan mulai berbisik-bisik. Hal ini membuatnya semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Lalu setelah petugas tadi menyerahkan daun teh miliknya, ia berjalan dengan lesu dan mata yang memerah.

* * *

Kai masih terduduk. Meski sinar matahari sudah cukup terik, tapi rasanya ia masih ingin berada disini. Ah tidak, rasanya Kai masih ingin disini sedari dulu.

Tapi memang penyesalan datang di akhir bukan?

Kai mulai berdiri. Menatap nanar tempat itu lalu mulai berjalan menjauh. Suasana hatinya tak membaik. Ia ingin kembali ke rumah. Menenggelamkan dirinya pada tempat tidur dan ia benar-benar ingin sendiri.

Bahkan payung yang ia bawa tidak lagi ia pakai dan malah ia seret begitu aja. Jika suasana hatinya tak baik seperti ini, ia sudah tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Bahkan ia tidak peduli dirinya tertabrak orang lain di jalan. Dan juga tidak peduli dengan teriakan orang-orang yang menegurnya.

Hanya saja, ketika ia melewati gudang pengumpulan teh, ia melirik gudang itu dan berhenti. Matanya menangkap seorang gadis dengan perawakan mungil yang menuduk. Lalu di hadapan gadis itu ada seorang petugas. Dan dari wajah petugas tersebut, Kai tau kalau di sana tengah terjadi keributan.

Petugas itu berteriak. Lalu menunjuk-nunjuk gadis yang menunduk itu. Setelahnya petugas itu menyerahkan sebuah wadah hingga gadis itu hampir terjatuh karena petugas itu begitu kasar.

Apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa petugas itu sangat kasar?

Kenapa nenek tidak memberi aturan keadilan bagi pekerjanya?

Pikiran Kai yang sedari tadi kosong mulai terisi dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Dan hal ini cukup aneh karena biasanya, Kai tidak akan peduli pada apapun.

Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku malah memikirkan ini? tanya Kai lagi. Matanya yang sedari tadi kosong mulai tampak fokus.

Tapi suasana hatinya kembali buruk ketika tiba-tiba Sehun datang dengan senyum lebar.

"Yo Kai? Kau disini juga rupanya?"

Sehun datang dan merangkul pundak Kai. Ia tersenyum lebar, lebar sekali, lalu kakinya tak berhenti tersentak. Benar-benar seorang Oh Sehun yang berbahagia.

Dan sangat terbalik dengan seseorang di sebelahnya. Kai melepas rangkulan tangan Sehun lalu berjalan menjauhi gudang penyimpanan. Kali ini ia benar-benar ingin sendiri di kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Apakah ia marah?" gumam Sehun.

Mata tajam Sehun menatap pundak Kai yang semakin menjauh. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Lalu ia berseru dengan keras hingga orang-orang di sekitarnya menatap dirinya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Entah kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang sedang marah. Ah ini menyebalkan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T B C ~

.

.

Haii semuaaa long time no see and akhirnya update juga. Akhirnya muncul juga ide buat Kaisoo moment. :'))

Ayooo KAISOO SHIPPER MERAPAT.

Chapter ini mungkin pendek, soalnya aku mau bagian mereka lebih banyak dan juga konfliknya lebih banyak… *Ditendang Kaisoo

Yahh pokoknya semua akan indah pada waktunnya… iyakan?^^

Dan makasih banyak buat yang udah review, makasih banyak karena ternyata banyak yang mau nge review… Duhh aku udah senenng banget :'))

.

Kalau gitu aku mau bales review kalian~:

chocohazelnut07: Review kamu bikin greget ajaa :v Iyaa nihhh Chapter ini udah mulai Kaisoo~

Kim YeHyun: Ahh Hunhan kan emang so sweet :') Iya Jongin dah sembuh dan hampir ketemu sama kyungie :'D Nde, Fighting!

Kimra14: Ahh makasih udah di kasih semangat :'D nihh udah balik hehe

BabyCoffee99: Yukk yukkk ikutan sini, udah di iket di karung Kaisoo nyaa :'D Iyaa aku juga gak nonton karena bentrok sama jadwal UTS, padahal Kaisoo sweet banget yaaa T,T #Kamitidaktakut #Kamirapopo :v

Lovesoo: Yap dan ini udah di lanjut :v

Selenia Oh: Hansoo ya? Pokoknya ikutin aja yaa ceritanya :'3 *ternyata authornya juga belum punya ide :'3

Lovekaisoo: Pokoknya, semua akan indah pada waktunya^^ masalah pairing? Aku udah nulis Kaisoo dan Hunhan kan? Yaa maaf kalau kamu kecewa. Aku udah nulis Hunhan masuk di pairing kok sama Kaisoo :v Dan udah di next dengan Kaisoo^^

Misslah: Iyaa makasih^^ udah di next nihhh

kim jongsoo: Iyaa aku udah balik kok :'D nihh udah mulai muncul Kaisoo~

kyung1225: Its ok :') nihh udah di lanjut~

hnana: Review kamu juga bikin greget ihh gemess :v Its ok its love aja lahh kamu review dimana :'D dannn nihhh udah dilanjut sama Kaisoo dan makasih buat semangatnya :'D

.

Ouhhh anyway review kalian tuhh bikin greget :v Makasihhhh banyak lahhh yang udah mau nge review, Jeongmallll Khamsahamnidaaaa~

Yang udah Nge favorit dan Nge follow jugaaa makasih banyakkkk :'))

Aku sihh udah punya plan chapt berikut, di tunggu aja dehh hihi :'D

Okee see you soon yeorobun ^,^

Di tunggu reviewnyaa yaaaa ^^

Don't forget to support our boys, EXO!

[160310] Shinxi's house

©2016


End file.
